Obscurité
by Naws-you
Summary: Panne de courant chez Thomas et présence inconnu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, me voilà avec un nouvel OS. C'est un véritable coup de tête en fait et il est assez wtf voir même très wtf. Donc tout votre sens de la logique, rangez le s'il vous plait. Je ferais peut être une suite, si le coeur m'en dis. Mais je promet rien si ce n'est d'essayer. Je m'excuses d'avance si il y a des fautes.**

 _Disclaimer: Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de cette histoire, ils sont à James Dashner._

La lumière s'éteignit soudainement le plongeant dans le noir complet. Le garçon pesta contre le disjoncteur et se leva, son portable dans ses mains pour l'aider à s'éclairer. Il avança difficilement dans la pénombre, le parquet grinçant sous ses pieds nus, lui arrachant une grimace. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce bruit ! Il était seul, une fois de plus ; ses parents travaillaient de nuit.

Le garçon arriva devant les escaliers et entreprit de les descendre, doucement. En faisant attention à ne pas tomber, il arriva au sous sol sans embûche. Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns et continua de marcher jusqu'au disjoncteur. L'air était plus que glacial ici et plus vite il remonterait s'enrouler dans ses couvertures, mieux il se porterait. Il arriva enfin devant la machine qu'il éclaira avec l'application lampe torche de son portable et chercha des yeux le bouton qu'il devait remonter. Sauf qu'il n'y en avait aucun à remonter. Pire encore, le portable s'éteignit et le garçon soupira d'exaspération, se doutant qu'il s'agissait d'une panne générale cette fois et que tout le lotissement devait être privé d'électricité. Il remonta donc les escaliers, en faisant moins attention cette fois, et son pied heurta violemment la dernière marche lui arrachant un juron. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée.

Le brun marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, cherchant de sa main le mur du couloir pour pouvoir le guider. Cependant tout ce que sa pauvre main touchait c'était l'air qui l'entourait. Le garçon pesta bruyamment et fonça à toute allure, jusqu'à se prendre violemment le mur. Ce qui le fit pester une nouvelle fois. Il examina son visage avec ses doigts et sentit une bosse sur le côté droit de son front. Râlant contre la compagnie d'électricité, les centrales nucléaires et tout ce qui se rapportait à l'électricité le jeune homme - qui savait maintenant où se trouvait le mur - entreprit de marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. Le point positif était que sa mère, friande d'encens avait décidé de parfumer toute la maison de cette odeur que son fils peinait à supporter.

Sa chambre était la seule survivante de cette assaut de parfumerie et ça lui rendait la tâche plus simple. Une fois arrivé dans la bonne pièce, le brun fit quelque pas à l'aveuglette son lit ne se trouvant pas très loin de la porte. Quand son genou heurta le bord de son sommier, il monta sur le matelas et se lova contre l'individu présent sur son lit.

Individu présent sur son lit ?!

Le garçon se redressa nette, trop affolé pour pouvoir crier. Il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit, ce qui ne changeait pas de la plupart des soirs. Mais là, il ne savait pas du tout de qui il s'agissait, et ça pouvait bien être quelqu'un de sa connaissance. Il lui était impossible de voir dans l'obscurité. Il songea un instant à émettre un bruit pour réveiller celui ou celle qui s'était invité sous sa couette. Mais décida de s'abstenir de peur d'avoir affaire à quelqu'un de dangereux. Panne d'électricité suivie de présence inconnue, clairement ça commençait comme un film d'horreur.

« Pas de panique ! Pas de panique » pensa-t-il

Il s'assit par terre, la tête dans les mains essayant de calmer sa respiration. Loin de lui l'envie de réveiller l'autre occupant de la pièce. Peut être que c'était sa sœur jumelle qui était revenu de chez ses amis et qui s'était trompée de chambre ? Non, non. Si Rachel avait la moindre occasion de découché, elle n'allait sûrement pas revenir. C'était peut être une de ses conquêtes qui était en manque (nda : il se sent pas lui). Mais si ça avait été le cas, elle ne serait pas en train de dormir et l'aurait attendu en petite tenue avec des bougies. Ce qui au moins aurait eu le mérite de pouvoir l'éclairer. Parce que là, il n'était pas éclairé du tout. Que ce soit au sens propre ou figuré.

\- Raaaah. laissa t-il échapper malgré lui avant de brutalement se frapper le visage devant sa connerie.

Il pria une micro seconde, espérant de toute son âme qu'il n'ai pas réveillé l'inconnu. Mais quand il l'entendit bouger dans le lit, il compris qu'il était foutu.

\- Qui est là ? demanda une voix masculine.

Il s'agissait donc d'un homme, restait à savoir s'il s'agissait d'un adolescent comme lui ou quelqu'un de plus vieux. Il avait un accent anglais, ce qui le conforta dans l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'un total inconnu. Il ne fréquentait pas de british.

\- Qui est là ? répéta la voix

\- Thomas. finit par répondre le brun.

Sa voix avait tremblé sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, et il se demanda un instant pourquoi il avait donné son prénom. Il y eu un silence pendant lequel le rythme cardiaque de Thomas s'était accéléré puis enfin l'autre lui répondit.

\- Je ne connais pas de Thomas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?

Thomas cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, abasourdie par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il devait rêver n'est-ce pas ? Non parce que clairement la situation était beaucoup trop étrange pour être réaliste. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chez lui ? C'était la chambre du brun pas celle de ce...ce quoi d'ailleurs ? Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme brun comme lui. Ou peut être un homme vieux et blond ?

\- Y a du vrai dans tes deux hypothèses, je suis blond et je suis un adolescent comme toi apparemment.

Satan ! Thomas eu un haut le cœur et commença à paniquer sérieusement. L'inconnu était un démon qui pouvait lire dans ses pensées ! Peut être qu'il habitait la maison depuis sa mort ? Et qu'il était venu punir Thomas de s'être laisser aller au contact charnelle tant de fois. Oh, si seulement il ne s'était pas laisser tenter la première fois, il ne se serait pas laisser tomber dans les abysses de cette océan de luxure et de pécher. Il aurait sans doute du aller plus souvent à l'église ou à la synagogue ou aller voir un imam. Il était pas vraiment certain de la religion que pratiquaient ses parents.

\- Non, non je ne suis pas un démon et je suis encore moins là pour te punir de « t'être laisser aller au contact charnelle tant de fois » Puis pour tout te dire la religion n'est pas mon truc à moi non plus. Et euh non, avant que tu panique je ne lis pas dans les pensées. Tu pense très fort c'est tout.

Le brun soupira de soulagement. Au moins il n'avait pas à faire à un être surnaturel et tant mieux parce qu'il n'avait pas vu assez de film fantastique pour s'en sortir. Puis il se sentit stupide d'avoir parler à voix haute et grogna.

\- Écoute, je sais pas qui t'es mais sache qu'ici c'est ma maison. dit-il d'un ton sec

\- Ah, je me suis sûrement trompé alors. répondit nonchalamment l'autre

Thomas écarquilla les yeux. D'où venait ce gars et qui l'avait élevé ? Non parce que pour se tromper de maison et réagir comme si c'était tout à fait normal, ça n'avait rien de normal justement. Puis comment avait-il pu se tromper de maison?

\- Tu vois j'étais entrain de revenir d'une promenade et j'ai vu tout les lampadaires s'éteindre, mais le problème c'est que j'ai une peur affreuse du noir donc j'ai couru jusqu'à chez moi. Mais dans la précipitation j'ai du confondre nos deux maisons. Sauf que maintenant que j'y pense ça sent pas comme chez moi ici. Y 'a une odeur assez bizarre.

\- C'est de l'encens, répliqua Thomas

\- Je sais pas ce que c'est mais ça fouette. J'aime pas ça, heureusement qu'y en a pas dans cette pièce.

Le brun rit.

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelle ?

\- J'hésite vraiment à te dire mon nom. Je préférerai m'en aller incognito parce que c'est clairement la honte de ma vie là. J'ai pas l'habitude de me retrouver dans le lit d'inconnu.

\- Moi non plus. répondit Thomas.

Au moins le blond avait une réaction commune, personne n'aimait avoir honte. Même si c'était trop tard pour lui d'une certaine manière.

\- Ouais d'après tes minis monologues j'ai cru comprendre que c'était les inconnus qui venait dans ton lit.

Le brun se composa un demi sourire que l'autre ne pouvait voir et répondit d'une voix calme et posée. Contrairement au début.

\- L'inconnu qui se trouve dans mon lit pour l'instant c'est toi. D'ailleurs, c'est la première fois que je vois ça. T'es vraiment pas doué

\- Et toi t'as pas fermé à clef. D'un côté ça aurait du me faire tilter, parce que je ferme toujours à clef avant d'aller me promener .

\- T'es parents ne sont pas chez toi ?

L'attente avant que la réponse ne lui parvienne lui fit penser qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

\- Je vis pas avec mes parents.

À en juger, par le son triste de sa voix. Thomas devina qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un choix mais d'une conséquence. Il n'en demanda pas plus de peur de froisser le blond. Ses parents étaient peut être morts ou peut être qu'ils l'avaient abandonné. Tant de possibilités que le brun ne voulait pas envisager. Sa curiosité finirait par lui faire faire une connerie sinon.

\- Donc tu t'appelle Thomas et tu es brun et tu es un adolescent. reprit le jeune homme sur le lit.

\- Tu connais mon nom, ma tranche d'âge et la couleur de mes cheveux. On est presque à arme égal. Tu veux pas me donner ton prénom ?

\- Newt. Appelle moi Newt.

Newt. Ce garçon était bizarre de sa personnalité jusqu'à son prénom. Qui appelait son enfant Newt ? Ses parents étaient des extraterrestres ?! Peut être qu'il avait le teint tout bleu comme dans le film avatar.

\- Tu devrais sérieusement songer à fermer ta gueule quand tu pense et non je suis pas bizarre et encore moins bleu. Et mes parents sont mort.

Le brun se sentit très mal à l'aise, il avait finalement fait une connerie.

\- Je suis désolé, je dis souvent des conneries et là la situation me perturbe. Euh enchanté Newt.

Il pouvait être très con parfois.

\- Je te pardonne, après tout, je me suis bien invité chez toi sans autorisation. D'ailleurs je vais partir.

Thomas agita les mains inutilement, dans un geste de protestation.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, attend que l'électricité revienne. Tu as toi même dit que tu as peur du noir. Je pense que c'est mieux si tu reste bien au chaud jusqu'à ce que la coupure s'arrête.

Il entendit Newt souffler puis accepter. Il ne répondit pas se contentant juste de se laisser tomber par terre, et de se coucher contre le sol froid de sa chambre. Peut être qu'il aurait du écouter Rachel quand elle lui avait proposé de s'acheter un tapis parce qu'il se les gelait. Il resta là pendant quelques minutes les yeux fermés. Newt ne parlait pas et lui non plus, il n'y avait que le bruit de leurs respiration qui se faisait entendre. Ainsi que le son que faisait Thomas en tapotant le parquet avec ses doigts.

\- Tu as quel âge ?

Ils avaient posés la question en même temps et ils rirent tout les deux. Un rire un peu nerveux pour Thomas qui était un peu intimidé par la présence de Newt dans sa chambre. Il avait hâte que la lumière revienne et de pouvoir donner un visage à ce nom et cette voix.

\- J'ai 16 ans, dit Newt.

\- Comme moi. Tu es à quel lycée ?

\- Celui de la ville et toi ?

\- Pareil, comment ça se fait que je te connais pas. On a le même âge, on habite le même lotissement et on fréquente le même établissement. C'est bizarre tu ne trouve pas ?

\- Et bien nous ne devons pas être dans la même classe, je suis en première L et puis je ne sors jamais de chez moi sauf pour aller en cours. Je ne prends pas le bus, c'est ma grand-mère qui me dépose en voiture.

\- En première L, tu dois connaître Aris. Moi je suis en S.

Newt émit un rire que Thomas ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier.

\- Oui, je connais Aris, il ne passe pas inaperçu. Tu es en S, tu dis. Tu connais Minho alors ?

Thomas sourit à la mention de ce prénom. S'il connaissait Minho ? Bien sûre que oui et heureusement d'ailleurs, il ne serait rien sans ce gars.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami.

\- C'était le mien autrefois.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Thomas. Curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu arriver entre lui et son meilleur ami.

\- Rien de grave, nous nous connaissons depuis la maternelle et arrivés en dernière année de collège on a commencé à avoir des amis différents. Et on s'est éloigné. On continu de parler parfois, rarement je dirais même. C'est plus comme avant. Il me manque. Mais je dois pas lui manquer sinon tu aurais entendu parler de moi j'imagine.

\- Je connais Minho que depuis le début de l'année, il compte déjà beaucoup pour moi mais il ne parle pas beaucoup de ce qu'il ressent. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, je sais pas pourquoi je parle aussi facilement là d'ailleurs.

\- J'imagine que c'est parce que tu ne réalise toujours pas la situation, et comme tu ne peux pas me voir tu peux imaginer que tu parles à quelqu'un dans ta tête.

\- Ça resterait étrange non ?

\- Tu pense ? On a beau se foutre de la gueule d'une personne quand on la surprend en train de parler seul. Pourtant ça arrive couramment n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu as raison Newt.

\- Et de toute manière, je crois savoir à quoi tu ressemble. Si tu traîne avec Minho tu dois être le numéro 24 de l'équipe de foot n'est-ce pas ? Edison si je ne me trompe pas.

Thomas esquissa un mince sourire.

\- Dans le mile c'est bien moi, donc au final tu me connais plus que je ne te connais.

\- Disons que tu fais parti des acteurs principaux et que je fais partie des figurant. Et tu fais rêver pas mal de filles de ma classe. « Oh Edison il est tellement canon ! » imita Newt avec une voix suraiguë.

Le brun éclata de rire, cependant ce n'était en rien de l'exagération. Il était vrai que la gente féminine et une minorité des gars du lycée adulaient Thomas pour sa beauté. Le brun connaissait ses atouts. Il était le beau brun ténébreux de l'équipe de foot nouveau dans l'établissement. Défiant toujours les règles et agissant comme il se foutait de tout. En clair, le cliché parfait des films américains. Depuis le début de l'année, ce qui faisait en tout six mois, il avait du ramener une douzaine de filles dans son lit.

\- Oui c'est vrai, j'ai la côte au près des filles.

\- On peut pas vraiment leurs en vouloir, entendit Thomas

Il sut immédiatement que Newt avait laissé échapper sa phrase malgré lui. Il afficha un air arrogant, imaginant que le garçon rougissait sûrement face à son erreur.

\- Désolé, souffla Newt. J'aurai du me taire.

\- Non, non. répondit Thomas. Crois moi, je ne le prends pas mal. Si je te plais c'est ton choix.

\- J'ai pas dis que tu me plaisais Edison !

\- Mais tu l'as insinué.

Il y eu, un petit silence pendant lequel aucun ne dis rien. Le joueur de foot s'était remis en position assise. Il fixa un point invisible, il ne savait pas du tout depuis combien de temps ils étaient là dans sa chambre. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'il verrait lorsque reviendrait la lumière. Peut être que Newt disparaîtrait en même temps que l'obscurité.

\- De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut faire. dit soudainement le blond

\- Hum ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si tu me plais ou pas Edison. Je suis un gars et toi, toi t'es définitivement pas de ce bord là. Puis même si tu l'étais. Ton truc c'est juste la baise et puis tu es trop...

\- Je suis trop quoi ? demanda Thomas avide d'en savoir plus.

\- Tu es trop... et moi je suis pas assez... tout le monde te trouve tellement... moi je suis juste...

\- Je sais pas ce que je suis trop ou tellement mais je suis sûre que tu l'es autant que moi.

Newt rit avant de lui répondre.

\- Si je l'étais autant que toi, ça se saurait. Je sais à quoi tu ressemble Thomas, je peux te dire que tu l'es tellement que ça serait difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui le soi autant.

Thomas s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais il eu un grand bruit et puis tout devint plus clair. L'obscurité avait disparut, la lumière aveuglant ses yeux l'obligeant à mettre sa main devant son visage. Lorsque ses pupilles s'habituèrent enfin à tout cet halo, il regarda en direction de son lit. Newt était là et il pouvait maintenant mettre un visage sur l'identité de ce garçon. En plus d'être blond, il était plutôt mince mais tout de même musclé. Ses traits enfantins lui donnait un ou deux ans de moins, mais ses yeux le vieillissaient de quelques années. Ils étaient d'un marron si foncé qu'ils en paraissaient noir. Newt regardait devant lui comme s'il n'osait pas regarder Thomas. Son regard était un peu triste, et le brun se demanda s'il regardait toujours le monde avec cet air là.

\- Tu l'es, dit-il soudain.

Newt se retourna vers lui, haussant les sourcils dans un air d'incompréhension et Thomas lui sourit sincèrement.

\- Tu l'es autant que moi. Simplement tu ne le vois pas.

Les joues du blond s'empourprèrent et il le remercia puis se leva et marcha en direction de la sortie. Mais Thomas le stoppa en posant une main sur sa jambe.

\- Tu pars sans dire au revoir ?

Newt le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit mais cet air triste n'avait pas quitté son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda le brun.

L'autre se mordit la lèvre avant de regarder le sol, il joignit ses mains et fit jouer ses doigts entre eux.

\- Est-ce que ? On va continuer à se parler toi et moi ? Parce que tu dois me trouver tellement stupide. C'est vrai quoi ? Qui a idée de se perdre dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre ! Puis tu sais que je, enfin que tu me... t'as compris quoi et tu dois trouver ça bizarre non ?

Thomas se leva, utilisant Newt comme appuie et se mit en face de lui. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant que le brun ne détourne le regard en direction de son lit. Honnêtement, il savait qu'il plaisait à des gars mais il ne s'était jamais aventuré à essayer quoi que ce soit. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas mais parce que ça ne lui disait rien. Mais il en était toujours flatté et ça ne changeait pas avec le blond d'autant plus que lui aussi était très beau. D'une beauté différente de la sienne. Si Thomas était le beau brun ténébreux Newt lui pouvait être qualifié d'ange. Oui voilà, Newt était un ange. Le brun rit à cette pensée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- Rien, dit-il

Puis il prit le blond dans ses bras et le serra fort. C'était sans doute l'impression qu'il était en train de rêver qui le rendait aussi tactile mais quelque part il avait besoin de se prouver que ce n'était pas un rêve. Que l'autre était bien là et que ce n'était pas un mirage.

Newt finit par lui rendre son étreinte et ils restèrent quelques seconde dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Thomas ne se dégage et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

\- Tu sais quoi, t'es un peu bizarre et c'est vrai que c'est la honte de t'être trompé de maison mais je me suis bien pris la honte en pensant à haute voix à chaque fois. Alors on fera une belle bande de pas doué toi, moi et Minho.

Et elle disparue la lueur de tristesse dans le regard de Newt et là, Thomas ne sût pas ce qu'il venait de se passer mais il se passa quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui était inconnu. Ce qu'il sût en revanche c'est qu'au moment où Newt quitta sa chambre pour retourner chez lui, il avait déjà hâte d'être au lycée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Donc voici la deuxième partie (y en aura 5) j'ai passé ma journée sur ce chapitre je sais pas si il vaut quelque chose. C'est la première fois que j'exploite ce genre de caractère (je parle de Thomas) donc soyez indulgents.:)  
**

 _Disclaimer: J'ai ouïe que James Dashner possédait les personnages mais en vérité Newt est à moi._

* * *

Thomas se retira et alluma une cigarette comme à chaque fois. Il expira la fumée qu'il venait d'aspirer et sourit malicieusement quand elle vint taquiner cette fille. Qui elle était ? Où l'avait-il rencontré. Tout ça importait peu. La demoiselle le toisa, le regard fiévreux et les joues rougies. Le brun sourit en la voyant ainsi, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Il adorait voir ses conquêtes après l'acte, et juger l'effet qu'il produisait sur elles. Bien sûr l'acte en lui même restait ce qu'il préférait. Se délecter de la sensation qu'il créait chez sa partenaire d'un soir. De ses gémissements et savoir que c'était lui qui les provoquait. La voir frissonner sous ses doigts, se cambrer à chaque coup de rein. L'entendre supplier d'aller toujours plus fort, plus vite. Oh il s'en donnait à cœur joie.

\- Tu en veux une ? Demanda t-il en lui tendant une clope.

Elle l'attrapa en le remerciant, laissant Thomas allumer le mégot à sa place. Le brun se plaça sur le côté du lit. Ils l'avaient fait dans une chambre d'hôtel et s'il avait compris, elle séjournait ici pendant quelques jours. A en voir la qualité, elle devait pas se faire chier dans la vie celle là. Thomas ferma les yeux et inspira, ça puait le sexe, ça puait le sexe dans toute la pièce et il pensa à ce que diraient les femmes de ménage. Pauvre jeune fille, elle était partie pour être la cible de tout les commérages. Thomas sourit d'un air mauvais. Il écrasa sa clope dans le cendrier posé sur la table de nuit et souffla.

Puis il arriva, comme il était apparu alors qu'il couchait avec cette inconnue. Son visage, s'imprimant dans sa rétine à chaque fois qu'elle hurlait de plaisir. Sa voix qui raisonnait en écho dans sa tête et qui répétait inlassablement « Tommy », comme seul lui savait le faire. Il était toujours là depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ce fameux soir, il ne le quittait pas. Chaque fois qu'il prenait son pied ses cheveux blonds se manifestaient, son visage enfantin apparaissait parfaitement distinct. Comme s'il était vraiment là et que la fille qui se trouvait sous lui n'était qu'une illusion.

Elle pouvait être la plus belle de toutes les créatures, le coup le plus magique. Aucune n'arrivait à lui faire oublier le magnifique sourire de Newt. Newt qui depuis cinq mois maintenant faisait parti de ses plus proche amis. Newt qui était toujours là pour lui. Newt qui semblait si fragile mais qui ne l'était guère. Newt qui répandait toujours sagesse et douceur autour de lui. Newt, que Thomas avait l'impression de souiller par ses fantasmes pervers. Parce qu'il ne devait pas penser à lui de cette façon, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il était la lumière et lui les ténèbres, et il n'avait pas le droit de l'enfoncer dans ses abysses. Il ne pouvait pas.

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta sa conquête d'un soir

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » pensa Thomas

Le brun rouvrit les yeux et lui fit un sourire charmeur. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, elle agrippa sa nuque et approfondit le baiser. Il devait arrêter d'y penser, ne plus penser à Newt de cette façon. Alors, il caressa la chaire de cette jeune fille avec ses doigts, sa langue, il explora une deuxième fois chaque parcelle de son corps, se délectant de ses soupirs. Pourtant il le savait, il se manifesterai encore, il se manifestait toujours.

Thomas était au courant que s'il lui demandait, Newt accepterait de se donner à lui. Il connaissait les sentiments du blond pour lui, et ce depuis le premier jour, lorsqu'il avait indirectement avouer que Thomas lui plaisait. Mais c'était différent maintenant, le brun l'avait compris, il le savait. Il savait que son ami était tombé amoureux de lui. Un amour qu'il ne pourra jamais lui rendre, parce qu'il était Thomas. Son truc à lui c'était la baise, les coups d'un soir. Newt méritait mieux que ça, il était incroyable, il était parfait. Il méritait de connaître le véritable amour, celui là même que Thomas ne connaîtrait jamais. Parce que tout était trop noir en lui pour qu'il soit capable d'aimer de cette manière. L'amitié et la famille, il n'y avait que ça qui comptait dans son monde. L'amour était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas s'offrir. Il en était incapable.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher parfois de flirter avec lui. Caresser ses cheveux blonds, laisser sa main traîner sur sa cuisse. Lui adresser la parole d'une voix suave. Embrasser sa joue. Il adorait voir son ami rougir de gêne. Quelques fois il oubliait ses résolutions le temps d'un instant, et songeait à le faire sien. Mais sa conscience le rappelait à l'ordre. Sa conscience et Minho. L'asiatique ne supportait pas sa façon d'agir, il lui faisait comprendre clairement. Thomas avait encore les bleus de leurs dernière bagarre à ce sujet. Même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment lieu de se battre, après tout. Thomas pensait pareil, seulement il ne contrôlait pas ses désirs. Il voulait Newt c'était comme ça, s'il pouvait y changer quelque chose il le ferait. Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il se dégoûtait un peu plus de lui même.

D'ailleurs était-ce vraiment du désir ou de la curiosité ? Parce que c'était la première fois, qu'un garçon l'attirait. La silhouette bien formée de la gente féminine lui avait toujours suffit jusque là. Alors pourquoi maintenant que Newt faisait partie de son monde, elles semblaient toutes fades les une à côté des autres ? Elles n'avaient pas cette aura de bienveillance que le brun se plaisait à ressentir. Elles n'avaient pas le pouvoir de lui faire ressentir ces milles sensations en même temps. Aucune n'était sa principale préoccupation. Elles n'étaient pas lui et c'était ça leurs défauts. Mais lui, ne devait surtout pas devenir elles. Surtout pas.

La solution serait de s'éloigner de lui de ne plus lui parler. Faire comme si ce n'était pas arriver, comme s'il n'existait pas. Comme si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, une illusion créée par l'odeur de l'encens. La lumière n'aurait jamais du revenir ce soir là, ils auraient dû rester plongé dans l'obscurité, et Newt aurait du partir avant que Thomas ne puise le voir. Ça aurait dû se passer comme ça. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Le brun avait essayé de l'ignorait pendant une semaine mais ça n'avait fait que renforcer son envie alors il avait vite fait d'abandonner. Puis ça avait rendu Newt triste et ça il ne le supportait pas. Pourtant, il lui brisait le cœur et ça il le savait.

Newt finissait tranquillement de ranger la maison, sa grand-mère était endormie sur son fauteuil, une couverture posée sur ses genoux. Le blond adorait la regardait dormir, elle semblait si apaisée dans ces moments, et il savait que beaucoup de problèmes la tourmentaient lorsqu'elle était éveillée. Depuis la mort de ses parents lors d'un crash d'avion, il n'avait pu compter que sur cette femme. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans cette demeure. Il fut un temps où ils n'étaient également que tous les deux sur cette planète aux yeux du blond. Un temps où personne d'autre n'importait à part elle. Parce que personne ne pouvait le comprendre mieux que sa grand mère. Elle l'avait élevé depuis l'âge de trois ans, l'avait consolé, l'avait engueulé, avait écouté ses peines. Elle était son pilier, son modèle. Il ne chérissait personne plus qu'il ne la chérissait elle.

Enfin, il ne chérissait personne comme il la chérissait plutôt. Parce qu'il y avait Thomas, qui depuis cinq mois le rendait de plus en plus faible. Il en était tombé amoureux, d'un claquement de doigt, c'était arrivé comme la pluie. Il s'était réveillé et tout avait changé, il ne le regardait plus de la même manière. Pourtant, il détestait ça, il détestait ça parce que Thomas était un salaud. Un de ses meilleurs amis mais un salaud quand même et ça tout le monde le savait, le concerné lui même le savait. Newt en avait marre, il en avait marre de ses réactions à chaque fois que l'autre se montrait trop entreprenant, il en avait marre de son cœur qui tambourinait contre sa poitrine. De son souffle qui se coupait lorsqu'il avait la malchance de voir le brun torse nu après un match.

De son rythme cardiaque qui se stoppait quand il souriait. Il était exalté de tout ça,. Il en avait marre d'espérer à chaque fois que son ami flirtait avec lui, pour ensuite être briser quand ce dernier racontait à quel point « la fille d'hier était super bonne ». Il n'en pouvait plus, la douleur était insoutenable et pourtant il continuait d'en rêver. De rêver de l'amour avec Thomas, du vrai. De leurs doigts qui s'entrelacent, de leurs lèvres qui se rencontrent. De mots doux et sincères, de romantisme et de partage. De promenades en amoureux, de regards aimants. De lui. Il espérait de tout son être un avenir impossible. Le caractère sombre et insolent du brun ne le repoussait point au contraire même. Mais non loin d'être un obstacle pour ses sentiments ce n'en était pas la cause première.

Parce que Thomas pouvait agir comme quelqu'un de bien et si on excluait l'amour il était indéniablement une bonne personne. Newt le voyait tout les jours. Quand Rachel pleurait et qu'il préférait passer son temps avec elle plutôt que de rester traîner avec ses potes. Quand il prenait la défense de ceux victimes d'intimidation au lycée. Quand il jouait sur le terrain et se donnait à fond pour son équipe. Quand il écoutait Newt lorsque ce dernier se sentait mal et qu'il avait besoin de se confier. Quand il n'était pas ce coureur de jupons. Quand il était son Tommy. Quand il lui donnait l'impression que ses espoirs n'étaient pas vain. Mais ça n'était que de l'espoir après tout.

Le blond, une fois le rangement terminer se décida à réveiller sa tutrice. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux en le voyant. Sourire qu'il était le seul à recevoir et qu'il aimait tellement. Les yeux de sa grand-mère étaient vert émeraude, les plus beaux yeux de l'univers selon Newt. Cette femme était magnifique. Par son cœur, par sa présence, par son être entier. Elle était sa meilleure amie de toujours.

\- Tu devrais peut être aller dans ta chambre mamie , lui conseilla Newt

\- Mais non maintenant que je suis réveillée je vais lire un bon livre, il est encore trop tôt pour aller au lit, assura la vieille dame.

Le blond rit doucement avant d'indiquer l'horloge du doigt. Il était exactement 22h30, elle s'était endormie il y a de cela une heure. Elle n'avait pas la notion du temps lorsqu'elle était fatiguée, elle oubliait si on était le jour ou la nuit, ce trait de caractère s'était manifesté avec l'âge. Elle n'était plus la femme robuste et vigoureuse d'autre fois et ça Newt en avait conscience. Il savait qu'un jour elle ne serait plus là et que ce jour se rapprochait encore et encore à son plus grand malheur. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser, pour l'instant elle était là, elle était avec lui. Chaque rire, chaque sourire, chaque larme, chaque dispute, chaque moment auprès d'elle comptaient. Il l'aida à se lever et l'accompagna dans sa chambre, la borda et embrassa son front en guise de bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit mon petit canard.

Newt sourit en sortant de la chambre et il décida qu'il allait dormir lui aussi. Il avait cours demain et un contrôle important. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre pour fermer les volets, et le vit. Enfin, il vit sa voiture qui passait comme d'habitude par sa maison. Où est-ce qu'il était allé cette fois ? Newt n'en savait rien. Ce qu'il y avait fait, ça il s'en doutait. Il vit la vitre de l'automobile s'abaisser et Thomas lui faire signe de la main. Newt lui rendit son salut, ses lèvres s'étirant en un faux sourire. Il ferma les volets, la fenêtre et sauta dans son lit.

Il s'effondra.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here we are, la partie 3. Alors Tsuishin c'est occupé de la correction donc si y a des fautes allait la taper elle! (3) En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Vous connaissez la chanson non? James Dashner blablablablabla_

* * *

-Mais putain Minho ! Laisse moi regarder ! s'écria Thomas.

C'était la pause du midi et encore une fois, le brun avait omit de faire ses exercices. Trop occupé à copuler avec une fille quelconque. Chose qu'il ne regrettait pas, parce qu'il avait prit son pied. Mais le problème était que si Janson remarquait qu'il avait une fois de plus délibérément négligé de faire ses devoirs, il prendrait cher.

L'enseignant avait été formel « Thomas si la prochaine fois tu manque encore de faire ton devoir, je préviendrais tes parents » et la prochaine fois, c'était cette fois. Thomas ne voulait aucunement que ses parents sachent qu'il bâclait ses cours. M. et Mme. Edison le voyaient comme un élève modèle, responsable et autonome. Fait totalement utopique mais cette confiance aveugle permettait à Thomas de ne pas être totalement étouffé sous l'emprise de ses parents.

Alors devant eux il faisait le gentil petit garçon. Très studieux et réfléchi. Thomas était doté d'un talent innée pour la parole, que se fût pour embobiner les filles qui finissaient par s'ouvrir « littéralement » à lui, ou pour converser de sujet quelconque. Il jouait donc de cette qualité pour amadouer le caractère naïf de ses géniteurs. Le brun culpabilisait un peu, juste un peu parce que ce n'était en rien dans sa nature de réfléchir aux conséquences. Mais il aimait ses parents. Alors ça lui travaillait légèrement l'esprit. Si jamais ces derniers apprenaient que l'attitude qu'il adoptait auprès d'eux n'était qu'un rôle créé pour pouvoir détourner un quelconque système d'éducation, il pouvait dire au revoir à sa liberté. Il croulerait sous un tas de punitions, un apprentissage intensive de toutes les matières qu'il apprenait au lycée. Même si ça s'avérerait complètement inutile, parce que Thomas était un génie.

Il bâclait certes la plupart de ses obligations en tant qu'étudiant, en revanche il s'en sortait toujours avec une très bonne note, ce qui agaçait la plupart de ses instituteurs. Plus particulièrement Janson -nommé face de rat par Minho- qui se donnerait à cœur joie de le descendre à terre. Au sens propre comme figuré. On distinguait bien dans les yeux du professeur l'envie irrépressible d'exterminer cet adolescent. Le brun adorait en jouer, il avait toujours une réplique insolente à l'encontre de son professeur. Ce genre de remarques subtiles et recherchées pour lui rappeler que son enseignement lui était complètement futile.

Thomas adorait mettre son professeur à bout, le voir craquer sous la pression et ainsi perdre son calme devant tous ses élèves. Leur relation plus que houleuse était connue de tout l'établissement et, au plus grand damne de l'enseignant, cette situation ne faisait qu'accroître sa popularité. Il détestait Thomas et rêvait chaque heure de son existence de découvrir comment le détruire, c'était connu de tout le monde. Tout le monde le savait, Thomas le savait, et il savait également que si cette face de rat appelait ses parents, il ne se gênerait pas pour raconter à quel point leur fils était loin du garçon parfait qu'ils croyaient avoir élevés.

Parfois, le brun se demandait pourquoi Janson ne se contentait pas d'appeler ses parents chaque fois qu'il le mettait en rogne. Parce que des motifs, il n'en manquait pas, au final il en avait conclu que son professeur était juste con. Un con qui allait nuire à sa réputation s'il ne rendait pas ce stupide devoir. Alors il s'acharnait comme il pouvait pour que Minho le laisse recopier sur lui.

-Non, j'ai pas envie ! Pourquoi tu recopie pas sur ta sœur ?

-Parce que j'ai pas envie de lui prêter. répondit Rachel

La jeune fille assise juste à côté de son frère, lisait un roman policier. Ses longs cheveux lisses et noires attachées en une queue de cheval haute, que la légère brise faisait virevolter magnifiquement. Ses yeux noisettes aux éclats dorées étaient surmontés d'une paire de lunettes noires aux bordures épaisses. Elle était presque aussi grande que son frère et avec des talons de 10 centimètres, ils faisaient la même taille.

Son jumeau, lui avait de ce fait formellement interdit de dépasser ces 10 centimètres « hors de question que tu sois plus grande que moi » avait-il annoncé un jour alors qu'elle le dépassait d'au moins 5 centimètres. La plus grosse honte de tout les temps, selon le brun.

Mentalement ? Rachel était toujours très stricte, la droiture même. Elle ne manquait jamais un cours et s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir les meilleurs notes et les meilleures appréciations. Contrairement à son jumeau, elle n'avait pas la faculté d'être un génie, au contraire elle rencontrait toujours beaucoup de difficultés. Alors elle s'acharnait dans ses révisions et ses devoirs. Parce que contrairement à son frère, elle se souciait de son avenir. Elle tentait parfois de le raisonner, de lui dire qu'il devait arrêter ses conneries. De lui faire comprendre que la vie ne se résumait pas à s'immiscer entre les cuisses de toutes les filles de l'univers, qu'il y avait bien plus que cela. Mais parler à Thomas s'apparentait à parler à Grigri. Grigri avait été l'ami imaginaire de Rachel et aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais été très réceptif.

Enfin c'est ce que Rachel déduisait du silence obstiné de son ex compagnon. A bien y réfléchir, la brune se demandait s'il avait vraiment été son ami. Elle referma son livre - le brouhaha incessant de la cours l'empêchant de se concentrer pleinement sur sa lecture- et risqua un regard de côté pour voir ce que fabriquaient les deux garçons. La brune passait toujours la pause du midi en leur compagnie, la présence de son frère lui prodiguant un sentiment de sécurité. Souvent, elle était témoin malgré elle, de scènes assez gênantes. Un peu comme maintenant, un Thomas complètement avachi sur Minho, ce dernier tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son sac de cours.

Mais il allait céder et ça Rachel comme Thomas le savait. Parce que le brun savait se montrer très persuasif. Avec les filles il fonctionnait avec son charme et avec Minho c'était plus...physique ? Restait à définir quelle genre de persuasion consistait à écraser son meilleur ami. Cependant cette fois ci l'asiatique semblait plus tenace qu'habituellement. Au grand désespoir de Thomas qui avait vraiment besoin de ces notes.

-Aller Minho prête ta feuille ! Tu sais que je suis foutu si je fais pas cet exercice.

-T'es un génie ! Je suis sûr que tu peux faire ça en deux minutes. répliqua Minho

-Mais on a que cinq minutes avant le reprise des cours !

-Bah voilà ça te laisse trois minutes de relecture !

-Minho fais pas faire caca !

-C'est toi qui fais chier !

-Non c'est toi !J'ai la diarrhée à cause de toi !

-Ah ouais beh toi t'es qu'un putain de laxatif !

Ils continuèrent de s'insulter mutuellement de déclencheur à excrément jusqu'à ce que pour le grand malheur du brun la sonnerie retentisse. Maudit soit Minho, il était dans la merde la plus total. Plus besoin d'aucun laxatif, ça sentait le caca à plein nez. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, réfléchissant à une dernière solution. Plusieurs plans se formèrent dans sa tête, certains si farfelus qu'il se mit à rire tout seul sous les regards éberlués de sa jumelle et de son meilleur ami. Si toutefois il pouvait encore le nommer ainsi, le misérable traître. Finalement il opta pour un classique.

-Bon beh je suis malade je vais à l'infirmerie.

Affabulation total, mais dernière alternative qu'il possédait. Alors il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'infirmière tandis que les deux autres s'orientaient en direction du labo. Il n'aurait qu'à utiliser ses atouts masculins pour rester le plus longtemps possible. S'il fallait se la taper, il le ferait, elle avait dans la vingtaine après tout et possédait un corps de rêve.

Blonde, la poitrine voluptueuse, des yeux bleus et des lèvres pulpeuses, le fantasme de l'infirmière par excellence. Ouais définitivement si Thomas avait l'occasion de coucher avec elle, il le ferait sans aucun remord. Il avança donc dans les couloirs, la démarche nonchalante un sourire en coin pour les filles qui le croisaient. Il s'amusait à les catégoriser en trois groupes. Celles qu'il s'était faites, celles qu'il allait se faire ou celles qu'il ne se ferait jamais. Dans cette section hormis sa sœur, il y avait les filles trop coincées, les moches et les filles en couple. Enfin à condition de savoir que c'était le cas, si certaines filles voulait tromper leur mec avec lui, il n'en avait cure.

Parmi les filles en couple il y avait Sonya, petite amie de son meilleur ami et meilleure amie de Rachel. Même si tout menait à penser que les deux s'entendaient bien ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Sonya ne pouvait pas blairer Thomas à cause de son comportement. Elle lui reprochait d'avoir anéanti la plupart de ses amies avec son attitude de nymphomane et de créer des conflits.

Avec réflexion, Thomas l'approuvait totalement, il savait que parmi les filles avec qui il couchait, certaines l'appréciaient particulièrement. Mais aucune ne l'aimait vraiment, elles étaient seulement attachées à l'image du mauvais garçon qu'il renvoyait et à l'image de ce qu'il pourrait devenir dans les bras de l'une d'entre elles. Tout ce qu'elles souhaitaient, c'était devenir l'héroïne de ce genre d'histoire où le bad boy s'arrangeait sous l'influence d'une idylle amoureuse. Elles ne connaissaient rien de Thomas.

Au final elles voulaient autant profiter de lui que lui pouvait profiter d'elles et ça rendait son comportement exécrable plus acceptable à ses propres yeux. Sonya pouvait lui faire tous les reproches du monde, il se sentait parfaitement bien dans ses pompes. Lui ne détestait pas la jolie blonde, mais elle mettait tellement d'honneur à toujours le critiquer, qu'il avait du mal à l'apprécier. Alors ils s'arrangeaient pour ne jamais être au même endroit et avec Minho et Rachel comme amis communs, ce n'était pas souvent aisé.

Si Sonya et Janson faisaient équipe, il serait mort il y a bien longtemps, enterré ou incinéré, il n'avait pas encore fait son choix à ce sujet. Pourtant la mort il y pensait chaque jour, parce qu'elle ne frappait pas avant d'entrer, et que chacun de ses souffles l'amenait inévitablement vers le dernier. « La vie est trop courte pour... » Toute la panoplie de citations débutant par ces mots définissait Thomas.

Agir, ne pas penser, parce qu'à trop penser, on finissait par en oublier de vivre. Mourir sans avoir vécu serait la pire de toutes les morts à ses yeux, elle rendrait son existence sur terre inutile. Le brun continuait de marcher, les mains dans les poches, songeant à la partie de jambes en l'air qui l'attendait à quelques pas. Mais quelque chose le stoppa dans ses pensées et dans ses pas. Newt assis par terre, les jambes repliées contre son torse et le dos adossé contre le mur. Son corps était secoué de spasmes.

Ne supportant pas de voir son ami aussi mal, le brun s'accroupit devant lui. Il posa une main sur son épaule, Newt releva la tête et fixa ses yeux embués de larmes dans le regard soucieux de Thomas. Le brun sentit son cœur se serrer, voir le garçon aussi malheureux l'attrista terriblement. Il se mit à genoux, ne tenant plus en équilibre et passa une main dans les mèches blondes du jeune homme.

-Newt ? Parle moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a. ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Le blond regarda autour de lui et Thomas se rendit compte que certains élèves s'étaient stoppés pour les écouter. Toujours à l'affût de commérages comme à leurs habitudes. Le brun maudit chacun d'entre eux intérieurement, Newt n'était pas une bête de foire et il ne supportait pas qu'on l'étouffe de cette manière. Il lança un regard noir à tous les élèves qui formaient un demi-cercles autour d'eux, ce qui fit déguerpir les plus intelligents. Malencontreusement les plus intelligents, ça ne comportaient qu'une infime partie de ces individus.

-Bordel de merde. jura-t-il entre ses dents

Il attrapa Newt par le poignet et l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide. Il se retourna vers le blond qui était au milieu de la classe et n'osait pas faire le moindre geste. Il semblait totalement perdu et Thomas s'approcha de lui, très inquiet. Pas plus tard que ce matin, son ami était tout souriant et plein de joie. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait pu effacer son sourire si communicatif ?

Quel événement avait pu le rendre aussi dévasté. Thomas voulait savoir, il devait savoir pour être en mesure de lui venir en aide. Parce que chaque goutte qui venait mouiller le visage du blond, chacune d'entre elles, brisait quelque chose en lui.

-Newt..

Newt resta résolument muet, il ne voulait pas le dire. L'énoncer à haute voix lui était impossible. Ce matin encore son monde tournait sous un ciel bleu clair et magnifique. Ce matin encore, les rayons du soleils éclairaient son visage pour le baigner dans sa lumière protectrice. Ce matin encore, la brise caressait sa joue d'un geste maternelle. Ce matin encore son monde était en vie. Alors non, il se tairait, il nierait la vérité, le destin irrévocable qui venait de l'anéantir. Pour le plonger dans l'obscurité oppressante. Thomas essuya une larme sur sa joue et caressa sa peau, le blond ferma les yeux. La présence du brun lui apportait un léger réconfort alors il se cala dans ses bras, sanglotant toujours autant. Il s'agrippa aux tissus de son haut et le serra de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Jamais.

-Tu vas mieux ? questionna Thomas contre son cou

Il expira grandement et d'une traite raconta la raison de ses pleures.

-On vient de m'appeler, Tommy. L'hôpital, ils ont dit qu'ils ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu. Mais elle est morte Tommy. Ma grand-mère est morte ! J'ai plus personne !

Thomas ne dit rien, il resserra son étreinte et enfoui son visage dans son cou. L'une de ses mains tapotait doucement son dos, dans un rythme régulier qui apaisa le blond. Il était orphelin complètement orphelin. Après ses parents voilà que la seule personne qui avait prit soin de lui, après cet événement tragique, venait de le quitter.

Newt savait que ça arriverait, car chaque jour il était confronté au temps qui affaiblissait le corps autrefois si robuste de sa mère d'adoption. Mais il pensait avoir plus de temps, plus d'instants à partager, plus d'amour à donner et à recevoir. Il avait l'impression de ne pas lui avoir dit tous ce qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Que certains « je t'aime » manquaient.

Il se sentait plus vide et incomplet que jamais. Thomas rompit leurs étreinte et Newt faillit lui crier de ne pas s'en aller, de ne pas l'abandonner. De rester avec lui pour toujours. Mais le brun resta là, il prit son visage dans ses mains et lui sourit tristement. Ses yeux brillaient, Thomas connaissait sa grand-mère. Elle aimait beaucoup le brun et son humour quelque peu maladroit- oh bien sûr elle ignorait tout de ce côté obscure qui l'habitait- et il savait que le brun vouait un grand respect à la vieille dame et qu'il pouvait le comprendre.

Pas totalement, personne ne pouvait entièrement le comprendre. Mais il était là et sa présence était ce dont Newt avait le plus besoin. En ce moment même elle lui était vital. Thomas lui était vital.

-T'es pas tout seul Newt et tu ne le seras jamais. Tant que je serais là. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour toi et je te promet d'être là pendant très longtemps. Tu sais... je ne peux pas te dire que tout va bien parce que là tout de suite moi même je n'y crois pas. Et tu vas pleurer, tu vas être tellement triste que parfois t'aura envie de ne plus exister. Tu en voudras à la terre entière, à toi, à moi, à n'importe qui. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde son manque se fera ressentir plus grandement. Mais un jour ça ira, parce que t'auras fais ton deuil. Ton sourire réapparaîtra sur ta bouille d'ange, tu recommencera à rire, tu vivra pour rendre honneur à son souvenir. Tu seras heureux. Je ferais tout mon possible pour que ça arrive. Jamais je ne te laisserai tout seul.

Le cœur de Newt battait frénétiquement contre sa poitrine, sans vraiment avoir conscience de son acte, il agrippa les cheveux bruns de Thomas et aplatit ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le garçon empoigna ses hanches, lui arrachant un soupir dont le brun profita pour faire rencontrer leurs langues. Les lèvres de Thomas il en rêvait depuis tellement longtemps et aujourd'hui, il s'accrochait à elles comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le baiser avait cette consonance de désespoir et à travers celui ci tous les sentiments de Newt fusaient. Un torrent d'émotions le submergeait et ses larmes avaient redoublées. Elles donnaient un goût salées au baiser . Seulement, la conscience de Newt, finit par le rattraper. Elle apparue dans un recoin de sa tête, comme un avertissement et il se retira pour s'enfuir loin. Loin de la salle de classe, loin de Thomas.

* * *

 **Fin de l'histoire!  
** **Non je déconne on se dit à la prochaine fois! Much love! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà pour la partie 4, j'avoue avoir eu du mal à l'écrire, je viens tout juste de la terminer. J'espère vous satisfaire.**

Disclaimer: les personnages sont toujours à James, cet assassin.

* * *

Quand Newt s'enfuit en courant de la salle, Thomas resta un instant en transe. Comme en hypnose, le souvenir de leurs baiser encore fraîchement présent sur ses lèvres. On ne l'avait jamais embrassé de cette manière, comme une nécessité. Le désespoir, la détresse, le besoin immensurable de s'accrocher. Les lèvres de Newt étaient divines même assaisonnée par ses pleurs. Mais ce baiser, si désespéré, il l'avait haï. Il n'avait pas pu le repousser, c'était comme un automatisme, comme si ses lèvres n'avaient pas pu quitter celles du blond. Tout un brasier l'avait consumé, le brûlant de toute part. Une voix dans sa tête lui avait crié de le repousser, qu'ils ne devaient pas faire ça. Qu'il n'avait pas le droit de profité du chagrin de Newt, que le blond ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Mais c'était vain, parce que la flamme qui se propageait dans tout son corps avait finit par griller sa raison. Il n'y avait plus eu que Newt, ses lèvres si douces et un brin salées à cause de ses larmes. Juste lui et ce vaste incendie jusqu'à ce que tout se stop. Newt était parti sans un mot, s'enfuyant loin de lui.

Thomas sortit peu à peu de sa léthargie, la respiration saccadée. Il posa un regard sur ses mains, elles tremblaient. Ou alors c'était ses yeux qui divaguaient, il n'en savait rien. Il passa ses doigts trémulant sur ses tempes et jura. Parce que si Newt ne s'était pas enfuit qui sait ce qui aurait pu advenir. Oh lui, il savait, parce qu'il était un prédateur toujours assoiffé de chair, une soif que rien ne pouvait étancher. Il aurait fait la plus grosse des conneries, il aurait profité de Newt. À cette pensée il eu envie de vomir. Il se dégoûtait. Pas de désirer Newt mais de le désirer dans un moment pareil. Il devait s'en aller de cette salle, il devait se sortir ce blond de la tête. Juste le temps d'un instant. Il devait l'oublier un moment, seulement un moment parce qu'il lui avait promis qu'il serait là. Thomas ne brisait jamais ses promesses mais il ne pouvait pas approcher Newt pour l'instant. Pas maintenant.

Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé dans les couloirs, et avança avec précipitation dans l'allée vide jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il toqua avec frénésie sur le bois. Priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas occupé. Le mot « entrez » lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles et il rentra en refermant la porte d'un coup sec.

L'infirmière était assise sur son fauteuil, des lunettes sur le bout de son nez, elle lisait des documents sur... Thomas n'en savait rien et il s'en fichait pas mal. Ses yeux naviguèrent sur son décolleté et sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration régulière.

-Thomas ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda la blonde en se levant.

-Définitivement pas. répondit le brun

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle émit une exclamation de surprise et il en profita pour introduire sa langue. La jeune femme finit par sortir de sa torpeur et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Le brun sourit contre ses lèvres, elle ne le repoussait pas. C'était prémédité, personne ne lui résistait. Ils durent se séparer au bout de quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle et Thomas déposa ses lèvres dans le cou fin de sa proie. Il l'entendit soupirer, visiblement ça l'a rendait toute chose. Il descendit sa main droite le long de son dos avec lenteur la sentant se crisper sous ses doigts puis agrippa sa fesse avec force lui arrachant un cri aigu. Il dévia ses doigt sur ses hanches, puis caressa son bas ventre en abaissant de plus en plus sa main.

Newt criait dans le salon. Il criait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Il hurlait si fort qu'il ne pouvait même plus s'entendre. Il voulait que tout s'arrête, que le monde cesse de tourner, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas tourner. Pas comme ça. Rien n'allait, tout était noir. Trop noir pour lui, il voulait sortir de cet enfer. Il devait sortir. Les larmes avaient cessé de dévaler ses joues, il ne pleurait plus. Il criait seulement, comme un demeuré. Il cassait tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son passage. Des tasses, des vases, des décorations. Des souvenirs. Il les brisaient avec hystérie, chacun d'eux. Du sang coulait sur ses mains écorchées par les morceaux de verres mais il s'en moquait. Il fallait tout détruire. Il n'en voulait pas de ces objets. Les souvenirs accentuaient la peine, ils ne l'atténuaient pas. Toutes ces babioles, elles s'étaient muent en un couteau immense qu'on lui plantait dans le coeur. La lame s'enfonçait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Depuis qu'on l'avait appelé, il avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu.

Il était passé par l'hôpital avant de rentrer, pour lui dire au revoir avant qu'on la débranche. C'était son choix à elle. Elle avait souhaité qu'on l'a débranche si quelque chose n'allait pas et il la détestait pour ça. Parce qu'on l'avait débranché lui aussi. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire adieu, pas avec des mots. Il avait simplement tenu sa main avec force jusqu'à ce que les machines s'éteignent. Une minute après elle était morte. Morte.

Cette vérité le frappa à nouveau alors qu'il regardait ses mains lacérées. Il ne criait plus, il n'en avait plus la force. Il fixa ses doigts ensanglantés, se sentant perdre les pédales.

-Newt ?

Le blond releva la tête vers Minho. L'asiatique avait une mine soucieuse, qu'il n'arborait que très rarement. Il était sans doute au courant, Thomas avait du lui raconter. Newt eu un pincement au coeur en songeant au brun. Il se remémora les événements de l'après midi. Il se demanda si la promesse de son ami tenait toujours. Après ce qu'il avait fait, Newt ne se formaliserait pas si il s'éloignait. D'un côté, il espérait que ce soit le cas. Il ne se sentait pas d'attaque à affronter Thomas.

Il secoua la tête, le chassant de ses pensées, Thomas n'était qu'un problème mineur aujourd'hui. Son importance réduit à presque rien par la disparition de sa grand-mère. Il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir mal par rapport au brun et l'amour à sens unique qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Pas alors qu'il venait de perdre son repère, c'était trop égoïste.

-Salut mec. répondit le blond avec un sourire fou. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez moi ?

Minho s'approcha doucement, il saisit son poignet et l'attira doucement contre lui. Il le serra de toute ces forces mais Newt ne réagit pas. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps comme s'il était fais de caoutchouc. Cependant, l'asiatique ne le lâcha pas, lui répétant inlassablement qu'il était là. Qu'il ne le laisserait pas tout seul.

Aussi loin qu'il pouvait remonter dans ses souvenirs, il avait toujours connu Newt. Il se souvenait du petit garçon de 3 ans tenant la main d'une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Il se souvenait de l'immense sourire peint sur son visage, et de ses yeux pleins d'adoration pour sa mère. Ce qu'elle était belle. Minho ne l'oublierait jamais. La beauté angélique de Mme Isaac. Elle dégageait une aura chaleureuse qui semblait la protéger elle et son fils de la noirceur du monde. Un soleil étincelant que l'obscurité ne pouvait éclipser. La première fois que Minho l'avait vu lâcher la main de son fils, incitant ce dernier à s'amuser avec les autres enfants du parc. Le sourire de Newt avait instantanément disparu. Le petit garçon s'était agité dans tous les sens en pleurant, jusqu'à ce que sa mère le prenne dans ses bras. Le berçant tout doucement et lui murmurant qu'elle ne partait pas. Qu'elle serait toujours là. Minho avait beau être jeune à ce moment là, il s'en souvenait. Il se souvenait de l'amour inconditionnel que Newt portait à sa mère. Deux mois plus tard le drame s'était produit. L'ange avait rejoint le ciel, Newt avait perdu ses deux parents. Son père, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il l'avait seulement aperçu sur des photos. Sa beauté n'égalait pas celle de sa femme mais le regard qu'il portait sur son épouse et son gamin sur chacun de ses clichés. Ce regard, c'était celui là même que les parents de Minho lui accordaient depuis toujours. Ce regard qui disait « tu es mon plus beau trésor ». Oh oui les parents de Newt étaient incroyables, et leurs disparitions fut tragique même si le blond n'était alors âgé que de 3 ans. Du petit gamin souriant, il était devenu un garçon maussade et fermé. Excluant toute demande d'amitié, le coeur obscurcit par la tristesse. Ses yeux noir comme les ténèbres étaient devenu le reflet de sa nouvelle existence. C'était injuste pour un enfant, s'était dit Minho en l'observant dans la cours de récrée de la maternel. Éloignés de tous les autres, si loin de tous les rires, de tous les cris d'amusements. Si loin des enfants qu'y étaient eux, joyeux et naïfs, inconscients de ce que pouvait être le véritable malheur. Pourtant, Newt avait finit remonter la pente, il n'était jamais redevenu le petit garçon d'autre fois, le départ de ses géniteurs l'ayant complètement changé. Mais son sourire était réapparu et au fil du temps Minho avait compris, il avait compris que la personne qui avait réussi à rendre Newt de nouveau heureux c'était celle qui avait remplacé ses parents dans leurs rôles de tuteurs.

La mère de sa mère, créatrice de l'ange. Elle même doté de cette beauté que sa propre fille avait emporté jusqu'au cercueil. Elle était la sauveuse, l'héroïne qui avait secourut Newt. Les jours étaient passés et le blond avait finalement brisé la barrière qu'il s'était construit, acceptant les mains qu'on lui tendait. La première fois que l'asiatique avait serré ses petits doigts dans les siens, il s'était promit qu'ils seraient inséparables. Sauf qu'il avait faillit à sa promesse, il l'avait abandonné pendant un temps, un long moment. Si Thomas ne l'avait pas hasardeusement rencontrés, ils n'auraient pas recrées ce lien d'autrefois. Dire qu'il s'en voulait était un euphémisme. Il se détestait pour ça. Alors depuis ce jour où Thomas les avait réunis tout les trois, il s'était fait le serment de le préserver contre toute forme d'orage. Allant même jusqu'à risquer son amitié avec le brun, trop séducteur et manipulateur envers le blond.

Minho sentit son ami trembler contre lui, il se demanda un instant s'il pleurait avant de réaliser que non. Newt riait comme un déjanté dans ses bras et c'était pire que s'il pleurait. En temps normal l'asiatique aurait rit parce qu'entendre quelqu'un rire le faisait irrémédiablement s'esclaffer. Pas cette fois ci. Il caressa les cheveux blonds de son ami, attendant qu'il se calme. Newt continuait de rire, comme s'il avait vu quelqu'un s'étaler par terre.

\- Minho tu ne sais pas quoi ? s'esclaffa le blond. J'ai embrassé Tommy ! Il m'a dit à peu près la même chose que toi et pouf ! Hahahaha si si c'est vrai je te jure hahahaha

Et ses rires redoublèrent de plus belle jusqu'à ce que l'un deux se transforme en sanglot suivit de tous les autres. Alors Minho resserra un peu plus son étreinte tandis que le blond laissait évacuer toute sa peine. Il n'en avait pas finit de pleurer, c'était certain. Ils le savaient tout les deux, Newt était de nature sensible, rendu fragile par la mort de ses parents. Il lui était impossible d'encaisser le choc. Mais après tout qui pouvait prétendre s'en sortir face à la douleur d'une perte ?

Minho songea à Thomas, espérant qu'il n'abandonne pas leur ami à cause d'un baiser. Sinon il devrait lui en toucher deux mots, ou et quelques points. Newt avait besoin d'eux et seul il lui était impossible de l'aider. Mais surtout il savait que seul Thomas pouvait lui rendre son sourire. Il connaissait assez les deux garçons pour savoir ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un et l'autre. Pour le blond c'était aisé, contrairement au temps où ils étaient enfants, il n'avait plus cette faculté de pouvoir cacher ses sentiments. Contrairement à Thomas qui lui savait parfaitement masquer ses émotions. Sauf que Minho le sentait, il le voyait que le brun aussi tombait amoureux de Newt. 

* * *

**Laissez une review si le coeur vous en dit. Peace and love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cette partie trace la fin du sujet "la mort de la grand mère de Newt" y'aura un petit sauf dans le temps juste après. Il reste seulement un ou deux (ou peut être trois) chapitre avant la fin de la fiction. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 _Disclaimer: J'aimerai tellement avoir la garde de tout ces gens mais malheureusement non. C'est la vie. Tout es à James, seuls les fautes d'orthographe et d'inattention sont à moi._

* * *

Minho balayait la pièce. Tant par son regard dirigé sur tous les débris de verres au sol, qu'avec le balais qu'il utilisait pour les rassembler en un gros tas. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement faire le ménage, mais son côté compétitif le rendait perfectionniste dans la moindre de ses actions. Aussi il ne pouvait laisser la moindre poussière échouée sur le parquet de la demeure de son ami.

Newt, assis sur un fauteuil du salon, buvait une verveine bien chaude que l'asiatique lui avait préparé. La maman de Minho lui préparait toujours de la verveine lorsqu'il allait mal, et ça lui faisait toujours beaucoup de bien. Il espérait que ce soit un tout petit peu le cas pour le blond. Bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de s'être cassé le poignet ou de ne pas avoir eu la première place, cette fois. Le garçon avait encore les yeux rougies par les larmes, et quelques sanglots étouffés s'échappaient de temps à autres de sa gorge.

Il observait le sportif qui s'appliquait à arranger le désordre que Newt venait de mettre quelques instants plus tôt. Ça le désolait. Tout ça le désolait. Que quelqu'un soit obligé de venir s'occuper de lui. De prendre soin de sa petite personne. Il aurait aimé avoir la force de se prendre en charge, le courage de tout affronter seul, sans l'aide de personne. N'être redevable qu'à lui même. Pourtant, il savait que ça lui était impossible. Que cette épreuve bien trop pénible, il n'y survivrait pas en solo. Il posa son regard sur le miroir, accroché sur le mur, à côté du canapé sur lequel il reposait. Il détailla son reflet. Ses yeux bouffies de chagrin, son nez rouge par lequel il ne cessait de renifler. Les traces que les larmes avaient tracées sur ses joues. Jamais il ne s'était trouvé aussi hideux et morne. Il n'avait même pas pitié du gamin en détresse de l'autre côté de la glace. Aucune empathie, il le trouvait misérable, méprisable même. Peut être était-ce un effet tertiaire de sa tristesse. Après avoir passé sa colère sur celle qui était partie, puis sur le monde, il s'en prenait à lui même. Newt ne savait guère pour quelles raisons, il pensait de cette manière. Tout était encore trop embrumé dans son esprit pour qu'il y voit clair. Le brouillard à perte de vue l'empêchait de voir plus loin que le noir qui le couvrait tout entier.

Il détourna le regard de son image, profitant du doux breuvage que son ami avait préparé à son intention. La chaleur du liquide qui s'infiltrait dans son corps le détendit légèrement et il souffla de bien être. Sa grand-mère, raffolait de tisane, elle aussi. Accompagné de douces pâtisseries orientales, que Newt adorait particulièrement. Elles n'auraient plus la même saveur à partir de maintenant. Comme cette tisane dans ces mains, certes délicieuse et bénéfique, mais oh combien lourde de souvenirs douloureux des bons moments passés en sa compagnie. Est-ce que ça serait comme ça à présent ? Ou pendant un temps ? Est-ce que le moindre grain de poussière allait se transformer en amer rappel de ce qu'il avait perdu ? Si c'était le cas, il aimerait ne plus rien voir pour un temps. Que le désespoir qui obscurcissait son être voile également ses iris ténébreux. Le lâche qu'il était, n'avait même pas la simple force d'affronter la réalité. Trop dur à encaisser, trop dur à accepter. Pourtant il savait que c'était proche, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Le temps ? Celui là même qui défilait depuis maintenant des millénaires, celui la même qu'on ne prenait jamais le temps d'apprécier. Ce temps qui faisait oublier certaines choses futiles, ce temps qui atténuait les affres de l'existence. Ce temps qui s'était figé d'un seul coup.

Il sentit un poids s'affaisser à ses côtes et une main caressait doucement sa nuque. Il ronronna sous la caresse, et releva la tête en direction de Minho. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Minho, c'était Thomas et il affichait un sourire triste et désolé. Ce genre de sourire qui voulait dire « je sais pas quoi faire pour que t'aille mieux, mais je suis là ». Newt fit abstraction de ce qui était advenu quelques heures plus tôt et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ils auraient tout le temps de parler de ça quand ça irait un peu mieux. Si toutefois le brun en ressentait le besoin d'en parler.

Newt lui était reconnaissant d'être venu, de ne pas l'abandonner. Il avait besoin de lui, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. En un peu plus de six mois, il était totalement devenu dépendant de sa présence. Thomas était son antidote, et son poison en même temps. Celui qui avait le pouvoir de le sauver mais également de l'achever.

Ils observaient tous les deux Minho qui entassait des sacs de poubelles devant l'entrée. L'asiatique suait et essuyait quelques gouttes qui perlaient sur son front. Newt n'avait pas fait les choses à moité, il avait brisé un nombre incalculable d'objet. « De l'argent jeté par les fenêtre » l'aurait réprimandé sa grand-mère.

-Tocard, ça te dis pas de venir m'aider ? cria l'asiatique au brun

Thomas s'apprêtait à le rejoindre mais une pression sur son torse l'empêcha de se lever. Il observa le blond à ses côtés, ses yeux fixaient dans les siens. Ses prunelles aussi sombres que l'obscurité qui le suppliait de rester à ses côtés. Le coeur de Thomas fit un bond dans sa poitrine, ce regard le rendait tout chose. Pas seulement ses yeux. Newt tout entier. C'était quelque chose d'inconnu, de nouveau, une drogue intense à laquelle on l'avait rendu accro. Sans remède, sans aucune cure de désintoxication. Thomas se noyait complètement dans le gouffre sans fond des iris ténébreuses de Newt. Il n'essayait même pas de s'en échapper, la tentative serait vaine. Il n'avait aucune envie de délaisser ces prunelles.

Minho souffla, contraint de devoir continuer le ménage, tout seul. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Thomas d'être aussi vital à Newt. Bien qu'il avait quelques inquiétudes quant à cette dépendance, Minho avait confiance en Thomas et il savait que ce dernier ne briserait jamais Newt. Du moins pas intentionnellement. Parce que le brun ne s'y connaissait pas dans ce domaine, les sentiments c'était nouveau pour lui. L'asiatique savait parfaitement ce qu'il vivait en ce moment, le changement dans son comportement, dans son regard. Quelques détails sans grande importances qui formaient un tout. Thomas tombait amoureux sans s'en rendre compte. Car il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'être amoureux signifiait. Comme tout novice il finirait par comprendre, Minho espérait seulement que ça n'arrive pas trop tard. Il ne pouvait rien faire, seul le temps comptait cette fois ci. Son portable vibra dans sa poche, il avait reçu un message de sa petite amie, qui lui demandait des nouvelles de Newt. Sonya connaissait le blond depuis presque aussi longtemps que Minho. A l'époque, on les apparentait souvent à la même famille tout les deux, des cheveux blonds , un visage fin presque enfantin, des manières douces et délicates. Même l'asiatique avait pensé qu'ils étaient cousins pendant un certain temps. Cependant rien ne les liait par le sang. Ils étaient seulement deux être assez similaires. Pas totalement. Parce que de Sonya émanait une joie de vivre constante, une lueur d'espoir, une envie de se battre. De combattre les injustices du monde, de voler plus haut que les étoiles. Toute ces raisons qui faisaient que Minho en tombait un peu plus amoureux chaque jour. Tout ce que Newt avait perdu depuis bien longtemps. Ce garçon défaitiste, dont l'espoir n'était qu'une maigre illusion, destiné à rassurer son entourage, lui faire croire qu'il allait bien. Sauf que Newt ne trompait personne. Il ne se battait plus et se laissait abattre. Aussi semblable qu'opposé. Newt et Sonya étaient comme le croisement du jour et de la nuit. Formant tout les deux un crépuscule des plus fascinant. Minho ne cessait de les comparer, et lorsqu'ils passaient du temps ensemble. Il priait secrètement pour que la personnalité de sa copine influent juste un peu sur Newt. Qu'elle lui insuffle ce sentiment de foi.

Il répondit à son amour, ne mentant pas sur l'état du blond mais assurant qu'il était entre de bonnes mains. Effectivement il l'était.

Newt avait la tête posée sur les cuisses de Thomas, tout le reste du corps allongé sur le fauteuil Il jouait avec les mains du brun juste devant lui, comme un chat attiré par une pelote de laine.

Minho trouva ce spectacle des plus attendrissants. Tout comme le brun à en juger par son regard plein de tendresse. Se rendait-il seulement compte ? Jamais il n'avait posé un tel regard sur qui que ce soit. L'asiatique sourit, confiant. Il y avait de l'espoir.

\- Je m'en vais d'accord, Newt ? annonça l'asiatique.

Newt se redressa et s'avança vers son ami qu'il étreint avec force. Lui soufflant un merci plein de reconnaissance aux creux de l'oreille. Il se sentait un peu mal d'avoir oublié Minho au profit de Thomas. Il lui était très reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que son ami pense qu'il profitait de lui pour ranger son salon. Aussi, il lui annonça que sa présence ici ne le dérangeait pas. Que s'il le souhaitait il pouvait rester. Mais Minho déclina l'offre, pas seulement parce qu'il se sentirait de trop, mais également parce qu'il mourrait d'envie de voir Sonya. De la prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire à qu'elle point il en était fou, de caresser sa peau douce et de perdre ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds aux reflets roux. La regarder avec la même tendresse que celle de Thomas lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur le blond.

Newt le laissa donc partir, et Minho fit une accolade au brun avant de quitter la maison. Laissant Thomas et Newt seuls.

Le blond joignit ses doigts, se rendant compte de la situation. Le souvenir de leur baiser remontant en flèche. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, ils étaient forcément confronté à la discussion fatidique.

\- Pour tout à l'heure au lycée Tommy je...

\- C'est pas important. le coupa le Thomas.

Pas important ? Newt sentit son coeur se fracasser en mille morceaux, en entendant cela. Alors donc pour Thomas ce n'était qu'un détail insignifiant qui ne méritait pas qu'on y prête la moindre attention ? Il croisa ses deux bras sur son torse, se sentant aller à une nouvelle crise de larmes. Ce qu'il était pathétique. Pitié que ça s'arrête parce qu'il en avait marre de fonctionner comme un arrosoir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qui soit aussi faible en ce moment. Il n'était pas aussi vulnérable habituellement.

Aussi peu viril, aussi fragile. Des gouttes de larmes s'écrasaient contre le sol dans un petit clapotement. Il sentit les deux mains de Thomas se poser sur ses épaules mais il ne releva pas le regard. Trop honteux, trop triste, trop en colère. C'était de sa faute aussi, il ne cessait de le faire espérer, de lui faire croire qu'il y avait une possibilité. Un avenir pour eux deux, mais ce n'était que du rêve qu'il lui vendait ou bien étai-ce Newt qui se berçait d'illusions. Il avait déjà tellement mal, il souffrait assez de la perte de son gardien, il ne voulait pas également avoir le coeur brisé. Aussi il pressa son poing contre sa poitrine, comme pour empêcher à son organe de s'émietter.

\- C'est pas important, dans le sens où tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier pour ce que tu as fait. Je ne te demande pas d'explications ou autre. On a tout le temps pour en parler. Tu n'es pas en meilleur forme et je préfère attendre que tu sois complètement lucide pour aborder le sujet.

Le soulagement qui envahit le blond à cet instant était indescriptible. Même si ça ne laissait pas sous entendre que Thomas l'appréciait aussi. Ça prouvait au moins qu'il ne considérait pas ce baiser, comme un simple acccient sans le moindre intérêt. C'était déjà beaucoup pour Newt, apaisé par les paroles du brun. Il comptait tellement pour lui. Penser le temps d'une seconde que Thomas s'en fichait de lui avait réussi à le détruire. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit aussi amoureux ? Il ne savait même pas comment c'était arrivé. S'il l'aimait depuis le tout début ou si c'était arrivé comme ça d'un coup. Comme une flèche qui vous traversait en plein coeur. Cupidon, avait visé juste cette fois. Il releva la tête et croisa les pupilles couleur whisky de Thomas.

Tant de promesses se lisaient dans ses prunelles. Celle d'un avenir meilleur, d'une vie pleine de joie et de bonheur. Elles promettaient la guérison de Newt. Le remède qui l'empêcherait de sombrer plus profondément encore dans les abysses infinies du désespoir. Elles lui assuraient que tout finirait par s'arranger. Que rien n'était perdu. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Lui aussi avait le droit d'être heureux, de sourire à la vie sans qu'elle vienne lui jeter tous les malheurs du monde en pleine face. De croire, d'avoir foi. D'espérer. Le moindre instant de bonheur pouvait changer une vie. Thomas était l'instant de bonheur de Newt.

Son remède.

* * *

 **En espérant que vous n'êtes pas déçu. Je vous embrasse fort et laissez une review si le coeur vous en dit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà l'avant dernière partie! Genre je me rends compte que j'ai presque terminé, j'ai l'idée pour le prochain chapitre donc ça devrait pas tarder. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi je suis aussi inspiré ces temps ci. Mais on va pas s'en plaindre pas vrai. C'est que de la description dans ce chapitre, il n'y a aucun dialogue haha. C'est juste histoire de voir comment les deux personnages ont évolué. Il est plutôt cours mais je ne me voyais pas en écrire d'avantages. J'espère que vous apprécierais, j'ai vraiment hésité à le publier ce petit là!**

 _Disclaimer: comme d'habitude je ne suis propriétaire que de mes quelques fautes. Le plus important va à James Dashner._

* * *

 _8 mois plus tard_

Un vent frais soufflait sur la ville, faisant danser le feuillage des arbres. Les nuages dans le ciel dessinaient d'étranges formes, laissant aux enfants le loisir de faire leurs propres interprétations. Là où une petite fille voyait un oiseau, son frère apercevait Peter Pan. Les rayons du soleil transparaissaient derrière les cumulus, éclairant le jour de son halo immense. Sur le goudron des routes, se creusaient de petites flaques d'eau, trace d'une pluie récente. Un arc-en-ciel traversait les airs, ses belles couleurs émerveillant les passants qui osaient levés la tête vers le haut. Newt observait se demandant si, dans la mesure où il le suivrait, il finirait par trouver un chaudron plein d'or.

Adossé au bord de sa fenêtre, il profitait de la brise rafraîchissante de cette merveilleuse journée. Sa rue était calme, et vide de conversation. Il regardait les voitures passées en en guettant une en particulier. Thomas, était partit pendant 2 mois en vacances avec sa famille. Il avait proposé à Newt de venir mais le blond avait décliné l'offre. La famille Edison l'avait beaucoup aidé durant ces 6 mois. Le laissant dormir chez eux pour l'éloigner de la solitude, ou laissant Thomas ou Rachel dormir chez lui lorsqu'il ne voulait pas quitter sa maison.

Rachel, c'était cette personne concernée par autrui et humble, empathique, et combatif surtout.

Elle avait énormément de faiblesses et manquait de cette assurance propre à son jumeau. Pourtant, elle était aussi belle que lui, seulement trop timide et peu confiante pour le voir. Newt l'aimait beaucoup. Parce qu'elle était simple, sans aucun chichi.

Elle sortait avec Aris depuis peu. Aris était l'un des amis les plus proches de Newt et sans doute le garçon le plus étrange qui lui eut été de rencontrer. Il se dégageait de ce jeune homme, quelque chose de singulier.

Un garçon évasif, rêveur, qui de temps à autre parlait avec un sérieux déconcertant. Newt adorait discuter avec lui, parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait dire n'importe quoi, il n'y aurait aucun jugement. Il lui racontait tout, ses ressentis, ses appréhensions. Chaque jour lorsqu'il allait mieux, il en avait parlé avec le garçon. Et chaque jour quand il tombait plus amoureux de Thomas et qu'il voulait crier son amour, il ne cessait de le répéter à son ami. Parce qu'il ne disait rien, il se contentait de l'écouter, d'être présent. Rachel et lui, c'était un couple des plus merveilleux. Un amour insoupçonné, une relation assez discrète. Mais une idylle sincère et fidèle. Ils s'aimaient à crever.

Le blond souffla. Autour de lui tout le monde semblait avoir trouvé ce bonheur si particulier. Il n'était pas malheureux loin de là. Enfin, il n'était plus malheureux. On avait énormément fait pour lui. Tant de personnes avaient été présente. Minho, Sonya, Aris Rachel et Thomas.

Thomas qui était resté avec lui bien plus longtemps que les autres, laissant de côté ses conquêtes d'un soir. Newt lui en était reconnaissant et quelque part, il en tirait une certaine satisfaction. Parce qu'il se savait désormais plus important que toutes ces filles, il se sentait valorisé. Ils avaient parlé du baiser, furtivement seulement.

Alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans le noir emmitouflé dans une couverture. Newt avait chuchoté « j'en avais envie ». Il n'y avait pas eu d'allusion direct et le blond ne savait pas si Thomas avait compris le sens de ses propos. Le brun s'était seulement contenté de balbutier quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Au début, le ténébreux avait dormit sur le sol froid du parquet de la chambre de Newt et même lorsque l'anglais venait chez les Edison, il lui laissait le confort de son lit. Puis au fur et à mesure, ils avaient fini par partager tous les deux le même lit. Ça s'était fait de manière naturelle, et c'était devenu une habitude à laquelle ils étaient devenus accro. La relation qu'il entretenait depuis des mois avec Thomas était des plus ambiguës. Combien de fois leurs lèvres avaient faillit se frôler à nouveau ? Il ne saurait le dire. Il avait apprit à ses dépends qu'il ne laissait pas le brun indifférent. Mais Thomas était-il seulement conscient de ce qu'il ressentait ? Ça, Newt en doutait fort. Le jeune homme dont il était épris n'était pas des plus vif d'esprit.

Sa grand-mère lui manquait encore, mais la douleur était moins présente. Elle avait laissé place à un sentiment d'espoir et chaque jour c'était pour elle que Newt souriait. Pour elle et pour lui. Parce qu'il méritait d'être heureux, qu'elle s'était battu férocement pour qu'il soit épanouit et aujourd'hui il l'était. Il travaillait dans une petite librairie, entouré de livres. Les histoires, Newt en était presque aussi amoureux que Thomas. Elles étaient sa source de délivrance, le meilleur moyen de s'envoler loin de ce monde, parfois trop morne, trop fade. Il avait beaucoup lu durant ces deux mois de vacances. Ses autres amis également étaient partis en voyage et tous l'avaient invité au préalable. Mais il avait décidé que ces huit semaines seraient un test.

Une épreuve pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait se prendre en charge, sourire à la vie sans qu'on ne lui demande. Et il y était parvenu, il avait passé des semaines à se consacrer à lui même. Se gavant de sucreries à en faire pâlir un dentiste. Se promenant le jour, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres, parce qu'il avait confiance en la vie. Aujourd'hui, il savait que le bonheur avait sa place dans chaque existence, comme le malheur, comme l'amertume et le désespoir.

Les sentiments positifs aussi finissaient par se manifester. Il suffisait d'apprécier le moindre instant de bonheur. « Il en faut peu pour être heureux » Newt comprenait aujourd'hui à quel point c'était vrai. Les peines qu'il avait enduré n'était pas moindres, et elles l'avaient empêcher trop longtemps de se rendre compte de l'allégresse qui l'entourait. Mais il avait finit par apercevoir la mince lumière qui s'échappait de son monde pour finalement bannir l'obscurité que Newt craignait tant. Il détestait toujours autant le noir mais il le trouvait moins destructeur à présent. Parce qu'il se sentait capable de combattre. Il pouvait rivaliser contre l'obscurité.

La route semblait infinie, alors que le brun regardait par dessus le tableau de bord. Son père qui conduisait à ses côtés tapotait joyeusement le volant de ses doigts. Il était infatigable, depuis déjà bien des heures qu'ils roulaient, pas une once de fatigue ne l'avait envahit. Thomas s'était toujours accordé à dire qu'il avait le père le plus énergique de la terre entière, si opposé au reste de la famille. Sa mère dormait à l'arrière avec Rachel, leurs ronflements venant accompagner le bruit du moteur.

Il se demandait s'il ronflait lui aussi . On ne lui avait jamais reproché alors il se disait que ce n'était pas le cas ou que ça n'était pas dérangeant. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas gêné par le bruit que faisaient les deux femmes de sa vie à l'arrière. Elles n'égalaient pas le bruit du moteur. La petite famille venaient de passer des vacances à la mer chez le frère de Mme Edison. Thomas avait pu voir son adorable cousin, le petit Chuck, 13 ans. Ce qu'il adorait ce garçon, même s'il l'exaspérait souvent à parler sans arrêt. Chuck avait les cheveux bouclés, un visage et un ventre rond, des yeux rieurs. Il était la cible de bien de moqueries à cause de sa corpulence et il éloignait les mauvaises critiques de sa gentillesse infinie.

Caractéristique qu'il partageait avec Rachel. Thomas était plus dur, plus rancunier. Si on l'attaquait, il ripostait avec un niveau supérieur. Il n'était pas doté de cette patience, de ce calme qui habitait sa sœur et son cousin.

Pour lui, la moindre agression méritait une punition. Lorsque Thomas avait demandé à Chuck pourquoi il réagissait aussi naïvement face aux insultes, le bouclés avait simplement répondu « Si j'en avais quelque choses à faire, ça voudrait dire que ces gens compte pour moi. Ces gens ne comptent pas pour moi. Ils sont personnes, ils existent pas. Moi je sais ce que je vaux, et je vaux quelque chose ». Thomas avait été subjugué par autant de maturité. Son petit cousin et sa sœur jumelle se fichait tout simplement éperdument du regard des autres. Ils se focalisaient sur eux même et sur la propre impression qu'ils se faisaient de leurs images. Ils n'essayaient même pas de plaire à leurs proches, ils voulaient se satisfaire eux et personne d'autre. Un attribut que le brun leurs enviait. Lui qui accordait tant d'importance à ce qu'on pensait de lui.

Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, il faisait défilé une série de chansons aléatoire. Sur la vitre embuée, il écrivait un nom. Newt. Le blond lui avait manquait durant ces deux mois et il lui manquait encore plus alors qu'ils allaient bientôt se revoir. L'attente lui était insupportable. Il désirait prendre le garçon dans ses bras, s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Pas une seule fois l'anglais avait quitté ses pensées durant les vacances.

Aucune des beautés dont il avait fait la connaissance ne l'avait détourné de son ami. Il avait changé, Thomas avait complètement changé. Lui qui, autrefois, s'envoyait en l'air avec la première inconnue, était devenu des plus abstinent. Il ne désirait plus assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles sur toutes ces filles. Un changement qui avait plu à son entourage, également Sonya dont il était devenu plus proche désormais. Étrangement, il se sentait plus libre, comme si ce sentiment ancien l'avait rendu prisonnier d'une quelconque manière. Il prenait plus de temps pour penser à son avenir, à sa famille, à ses amis et à lui même. Il prenait la vie plus aux sérieux, et devenait plus attentif à ce qu'on lui disait.

Il savait maintenant qu'elle était la définition même de toutes les émotions qui le submergeaient depuis si longtemps. C'était indéniable, un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait réfuter parce qu'il était bien trop fort. Il était amoureux. Lui Thomas Edison était amoureux. Fou amoureux de Newt Isaac.

Ce garçon qu'il avait rencontré dans l'obscurité. Il aimait ses cheveux blond, sa peau douce sans imperfection. Ses yeux semblables à un océan de ténèbres. Ses lèvres fines, son sourire, son nez qui se retroussait lorsqu'il riait. Ce rire si jovial et communicatif. Sa voix tintée de cet accent British qui le faisait craquer. Sa franchise parfois déconcertante. Son humour un peu décalé et parfois pas drôle. Son altruisme. Sa maladresse aussi, sa manie de se pincer les lèvres lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses réflexion. Sa gestuelle très prononcé.

Tout ce qui faisait Newt, toutes ses qualités et le peu de défauts qui le constituait. Tout était une perfection pour Thomas. Il se sentait stupide de pas l'avoir compris plutôt. Non, il se sentait stupide de ne pas l'avoir accepté plutôt. Parce qu'il savait depuis bien longtemps et qu'il avait simplement eût peur, peur de s'engager dans une relation, dans la routine, d'être dépendant de quelqu'un. Il était terrifié pour dire vrai, parce qu'un plan cul c'était simple.

On avait aucune attention à lui accorder, il n'y avait pas ce sentiment de possessivité qui nous habitait si quelqu'un d'autre l'approchait. Cette peur constante de le perdre, de le voir nous filer entre les doigts. Ça commençait à la baise et ça s'arrêtait à la baise. Le désir physique que ressentait Thomas pour Newt était présent mais secondaire, parce qu'avant tout il voulait le chérir.

Tenir sa main dans la rue, et tuer du regard quiconque osait regardait son blond trop longtemps. Déposer mille baisers sur sa peau blanche, sur ses joues, sur ses lèvres sur son nez. Lui chuchotait dans l'oreille tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Le regarder pendant des heures sans se lasser. Profiter de sa simple présence. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi guimauve, romantique. Lui qui d'ordinaire n'était pas sentimental, faisant abstraction de ce qu'il ressentait. Sauf que ce qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui était bien trop incommensurable pour qu'il l'exempte. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas envie de l'exempter. Il état fier de pouvoir ressentir quelque chose d'aussi éblouissant, d'aussi sincère. Quelque chose d'aussi beau.

Il aperçu enfin le panneaux imposant de la ville, et souffla de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne soit au près de lui. Il avait tant de chose à lui dire, tellement que ça le démangeait. En regardant un peu plus haut, il se rendit compte qu'un arc-en ciel surplombait la ville. Thomas adorait les arc-en-ciel et petit il pouvait courir pendant des heures quand il en voyait un. Parce qu'il recherchait chaque fois activement le fameux chaudron d'or dont on lui avait parlé.

Aujourd'hui, son trésor se trouvait sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et il attendait impatiemment son retour.

* * *

 **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Si c'état pas trop nul haha**


	7. Chapter 7

**C'est le dernier chapitre! j'ai terminé ma première ff! Bon c'est une mini ff mais je l'ai terminé quand même! Puis 7 c'est le chiffre magique quoi!**

 _Disclaimer: C'est une illusion, on vous fait croire que Newt et Thomas sont à James mais en fait j'en ai la propriété! Ne vous laissez pas berner!_

* * *

Le coeur de Thomas se serrait d'appréhension à mesure que leur voiture s'engouffrait un peu plus dans la ville. Se rapprochant inévitablement de leur chez eux,et ainsi de Newt. Il était impatient mais en même temps apeurer par leur future rencontre. Ses sentiments le rendait moins confiant,plus gauche. Parce qu'il s'aventurait en terrain inconnu, dans un monde qu'il n'avait pas encore visité. Il était le novice, le bleu,l'enfant qui ouvre les yeux sur le ciel pour la première fois. Un ciel fait d'amour.

Beaucoup d'automobiles suivaient ou précédaient la leur. Le temps des vacances étant révolu, l'appel du travail et de l'école ramenait tout le monde à la maison. Deux mois de liberté, c'était trop peu pour certains, ceux qui souhaitaient profiter des joies de l'été plus longtemps,s'imprégner un peu plus de l'odeur de la plage, de la chaleur du sable sous leurs pieds, déguster des glaces en appréciant la beauté d'un couché de soleil au bord de la mer, faire l'amour au milieu des coquillages, plonger son corps dans l'eau apaisante. Pour Thomas,chaque jour n'avait été qu'un de moins avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Avant de revoir Newt.

Pas qu'il n'avait pas apprécié tous ces plaisirs qu'offre les vacances d'été, mise à part les parties de jambe en l'air, il avait tout fait et tout savouré. Seulement elles n'égalaient pas Newt, cet ange encore plus beau que le crépuscule, la lumière de ses ténèbres. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? Est-ce que Newt l'aimait encore ?Avait-il trouvé quelqu'un de plus sérieux, de plus sage, de moins animal durant son absence ?

Oh, ce pouvait être la personne la plus humble, la plus pure de la terre, Thomas lui vouerait une haine sans faille.

De toute manière, il n'y avait pas plus humble et pure que Newt lui même. Le brun se mit à sourire, en pensant à son doux visage, ses traits enfantins, à ses yeux noirs. Il avait tellement hâte de le revoir à nouveau, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué, à quel point il comptait pour lui. Fallait-il encore que la circulation se fasse moins emmerdante. Le son des klaxons raisonnait dans les tympans du brun qui maudissait chaque conducteur tous autant qu'ils étaient. Le bruit affreux et strident parvint même à réveiller Rachel et sa mère qui jusque là profitaient d'un sommeil réparateur et bienfaisant.

\- On est à la maison ? demanda sa sœur jumelle d'une voix ensommeillé

Ses longs cheveux noirs totalement ébouriffés lui donnait une allure comique et ridicule. Pour accentuer cet effet, son mascara coulait sur ses cernes. De la salive coulait au bord de ses lèvres, signe qu'elle bavait durant son sommeil. Thomas bien qu'ayant l'esprit totalement occupé par son blond favori, ne résista pas à la tentation de sortir son portable de sa poche, et de la prendre en photo. La jeune fille, le regarda ébahit en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, pas encore tout à fait réveillée pour réaliser quoi que ce soit. Son frère admira la couleur de son visage prendre une teinte rosée et ses sourcils se froncer. Elle brandit le point en l'air et lui promit de lui faire subir les plus grandes tortures du monde s'il n'effaçait pas cette photo.

\- Nope soeurette ! J'en ai besoin pour faire du chantage !

\- Mais je suis adorable !Pourquoi tu voudrais faire du chantage avec moi ? s'offusqua la brune

\- C'est justement parce que tu es adorable qu'il faut de quoi te faire du chantage ma chérie. expliqua sa mère qui elle avait eu la décence de ne pas se maquiller.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux coupés courts et ferma les yeux à nouveau comme si elle ne s'était pas réveillé. Si le père de Thomas était l'homme le plus vigoureux de l'univers, Mme Edison excellait dans l'art de dormir aux endroits et moments les plus inopportuns. Rien ne parvenait à faire obstruction à son désir de roupiller. Comme si chaque bruit se muait en silence autour d'elle, qu'un barrage invisible se dressait entre elle et les sons qui dérangent.

Le brun la regarda un instant,attendrit par son visage endormi. Le visage paisible, Mme Edison n'était pas une femme magnifique, seulement belle, d'une beauté simple. La mâchoire anguleuse, le teint olive et les yeux noisettes,des joues creusées par sa fatigue constante. Parfois Thomas se demandait si elle était anémique mais on lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas le cas, que c'était dans la nature de sa mère d'avoir cet aspect endormi. Malgré son physique ordinaire, elle n'était pas banal au contraire, son caractère posé et désintéressé la démarquait des autres femmes. Elle n'accordait de l'importance qu'aux choses qui le méritaient, elle ne parlait jamais du voisin d'à côté à celui d'en face. Le commérage, elle abominait cela. C'était pour ça que le père des jumeaux l'avait épousé. Chaque jour Thomas bénissait le destin d'avoir fait qu'il soit son enfant.

Il finit par se retourner et se focalisa sur la Jeep juste devant eux. Peu à peu la circulation se fit moins dense et M. Edison accéléra. Thomas abaissa sa vitre et passa la tête dehors, son visage constellé de grains de beautés accueillit joyeusement le vent. La brise chatouilla son nez qui se retroussa automatiquement. L'air était frais et chaud à la fois, un temps parfait.

Il abaissa à nouveau la vitre, sa sœur l'ayant supplié parce qu'elle avait trop froid. L'entrée de leur lotissement apparut sur leurs champs de visions et le brun se mordit la lèvre plus impatient que jamais. La Jeep avait bifurqué sur la droite alors qu'eux suivaient tout droit. M. Edison s'arrêtait pour saluer quelques voisins au grand damne de Thomas qui lui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Newt était à seulement quelques pâtés de maisons à faire ce qu'il faisait, et il avait fortement envie de le voir. Il tapait frénétiquement du pied, soupirant d'agacement parce que son père venait d'entamer une conversation sur il ne savait quoi avec il ne savait qui. Comme si ça lui importait,lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était voir Newt, tout de suite,maintenant !

\- Si t'es si pressé que ça de le voir, descend de cette voiture et fais pas chier Thomas. souffla la voix de Rachel contre son oreille.

Il se sentit débile de ne pas y avoir directement songé et remercia sa jumelle avant de sortir de la voiture. Son père trop occupé à parler ne le remarqua pas et comme sa mère dormait, il n'y avait que la brune pour le regarder courir. Thomas tapa le sprint du siècle, aussi sportif qu'il pouvait être,il ne pensait pas avoir couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Comme si l'amour le poussait à dépasser ses limites, comme si l'envie irrépressible d'être aux côtés de Newt l'encourageait à aller toujours plus vite. Il y était presque, encore quelques mètres et il y serait. Il la sentait, la présence de Newt, cette sensation de bien être. Elle était toute proche, à portée de main, elle n'attendait que lui. Peut être n'était-ce qu'une illusion mais cela poussa le garçon à doubler de vitesse.

* * *

Newt - qui contraint par son ventre affamé, avait du quitté le bord de la fenêtre - dégustait une assiette de riz devant la télévision. Il ne regardait pas vraiment,gardant ses yeux rivés sur un point fixe, un documentaire sur les glaciers, Newt n'aimait pas les documentaires, et il aimait encore moins les glaciers depuis qu'il avait vu Titanic.

Pourtant il ne changea pas de chaîne, trop distrait par la présence de Thomas au coin de sa tête. Seul sa main et sa bouche bougeait pour lui permettre de se nourrir,comme un automatisme. D'un point de vue extérieur, il ressemblait sûrement à un robot. Si ses parents et sa grand mère le surveillaient de la haut, ils devaient se fendre la poire. A le voir comme ça, le cerveau mis hors fonction, les neurones grillaient par l'amour. Il finit par se rendre compte au bout de quelques minutes que son assiette était vide et se leva pour aller la laver. Parce qu'il détestait savoir que quelque chose de sale se trouvait chez lui, il nettoyait instantanément ses couverts après les avoir utilisé. Aussi parce qu'être en activité atténué son impétuosité. Il se mit donc à ranger un peu la maison et passa le balais bien que tout était à sa place et qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de poussière.

Il changea ses draps déjà neuf de la veille et vérifia plusieurs fois le bac à linge pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien vide. L'arc-en-ciel de tout à l'heure commençait déjà à disparaître, seul deux ou trois couleurs restant visibles pour les yeux. Le blond jeta un regard furtif par la fenêtre et souffla, il n'avait entendu aucun bruit de moteur depuis un moment déjà. Peut être que Thomas ne revenait pas aujourd'hui finalement.

Puis il entendit des coups frappés avec acharnement à sa porte et Newt pesta contre ce visiteur imprévu qui venait le déranger. Il espérait sincèrement qu'on ne l'embêtait pas pour quelque chose d'inutile. Parce qu'il serait capable de renvoyer cet individu à coup de pied.

Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qu'il fit lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et qu'il se trouva face à un Thomas complètement essoufflé. Il avait couru, sa respiration saccadée et ses joues rougies par l'effort en témoignait. Newt resta interdit quelques secondes, totalement déconnecté de la réalité avant de secouer la tête et de l'inviter à entrer. Newt ferma la porte derrière lui et ils se regardèrent un instant droit dans les yeux,silencieux. Ils ne voulaient pas parler seulement apprécier la vue de l'autre. Newt trouvait Thomas désirable, sa poitrine se soulevant en un rythme rapide, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper un souffle rauque. Il s'approcha doucement de son ami et posa ses mains sur son torse musclé. Le brun pressa sa hanche et le colla à lui, l'attirant dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

\- Tommy

\- Newt ?

\- Vas te doucher tu pues

Thomas se vexa et pinça l'anglais,lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur qui ressemblait fortement à un gémissement. Ou bien était-ce l'esprit bien trop pervers du brun qui lui faisait entendre des choses. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain tout en promettant à Newt de ne pas abuser de l'eau chaude alors que ce dernier s'asseyait sur le canapé en se maudissant. Celui qu'il avait tant attendu était enfin là et la première chose qu'il lui avait dite c'était « vas te doucher, tu pues ».Vas te doucher, tu pues ? On faisait plus romantique comme retrouvaille non ?

Il changea de chaîne parce que les icebergs ça commençait à lui taper sur le système et zappa sur Lie To Me. Là au moins c'était cool et intéressant. Il aimait analyser les expressions des acteurs, trouver la solution avant qu'elle ne soit trouvé par le protagoniste. Déceler le vrai du faux, Newt vivait chaque minutes de l'épisode comme s'il faisait partit des personnages.

Le brun de son côté laissait l'eau couler sur son corps, en frottant chaque parcelle de peau. Il se contenta du savon, parce que le gel douche était celui de Newt,que c'était son odeur et celle de personne d'autre. Il ne voulait pas avoir la même. Alors il prit du savon qu'il mit sur un gant et se nettoya. La douche détendit ses muscles et il se sentit apaisé.

Une fois complètement propre et débarrassé de sa mauvaise odeur, il laissa le filet d'eau couler encore un peu sur ses cheveux de jais. Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa main sur la surface froide du mur en face de lui. Le regard que l'anglais avait posé sur lui était resté le même qu'il y a deux mois et il en était plus que satisfait.

Il n'y avait pas eu quelqu'un d'autre, c'était toujours Thomas. Il finit par sortir parce que le blond le tuerait s'il faisait dépasser sa facture. Déjà qu'il peinait à tout payer, nul besoin de lui ajouter ce problème en plus. Thomas rejoint donc Newt, qui assis sur le canapé, regardait la télé avec une expression perplexe. Adorable, c'est le mot qui venait à Thomas. Ses sourcils se fronçaient par la concentration et il se léchait distraitement les lèvres. Adorablement désirable, en fait.

Le brun s'installa à ses côtés,Newt ne décrocha pas du téléviseur mais quand il sentit sa présence à ses côtés il posa une main sur sa cuisse. Thomas emmêla leurs doigts et se mit lui aussi à regarder Lie to me. Il envoya un texto à sa sœur, la chargeant d'informer ses parents qu'il ne serait pas présent à la maison ce soir. Il voulait profiter de Newt, il ne savait pas encore s'il allait lui avouer ses sentiments aujourd'hui, il voulait juste profiter d'être à ses côtés pour l'instant.

Ils restèrent sur ce fauteuil jusqu'au soir à regarder la télé, à se jeter quelques regards en coin. À sourire niaisement, ou à rougir comme des collégiennes. Leurs mains toujours liées, Thomas caressait la peau du blond avec son pouce. Ils parlaient de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant ces deux mois. Newt avait envie de rencontrer Chuck qui lui semblait des plus sympathique, de la bouche de Thomas en tout cas ça semblait être quelqu'un d'incroyable. Il rit quand son ami lui raconta qu'ils'était fait pincé les fesses par un crabe et Thomas lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en le réprimandant. Mais il riait aussi, parce que l'anecdote restait hilarante.

\- Tu l'as chauffer pour qu'il se jette sur ton cul de cette manière ? demanda Newt

\- Du tout ! C'est à cause de ma beauté divine qu'il en a littéralement pincé pour moi. répondit l'autre avec un clin d'oeil en faisant rire le blond

Newt lui raconta ses journées passé à lire, il parla des histoires qui l'avait touché et de ce qu'il imaginait pour la suite. Il mentionna également qu'il avait reçu la visite d'un parent lointain dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé..Un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui était le petit fils de la cousine de sa grand mère. D'abord réticent quant à faire sa connaissance - car jusque là cette personne n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de vie - Newt avait fini par l'apprécier. L'homme lui avait expliqué que jusque là il ignorait également son existence. Qu'il avait entendu parler de lui seulement lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'une membre de la famille venait de rendre l'âme. John,de son nom avait donc tenu à faire sa rencontre. Il lui ressemblait énormément. Grand mince et blond et l'aspect plus jeune. Ses yeux étaient bleus clairs et une barbe encadrait son visage. C'était quelqu'un de très drôle et attentionné, il avait des enfants tous plus jeunes que Newt. Il était pâtissier dans une petite boulangerie qu'il tenait avec sa femme.

\- Il a proposé de m'adopter,annonça le blond

\- C'est génial ça ! Tu as accepté j'espère ?

\- Non Tommy j'ai pas accepté

Thomas haussa les sourcils surpris et serra la main dans la sienne.

-Newt tu te rends compte que s'il t'adopte tu n'aura plus de problème de finances. Je veux dire t'es même pas majeure, tu devrais même pas vivre seul à cet âge. Si tu ne veux pas accepter l'aide des autres, tu peux pas refuser celle de ta famille. Je pense sérieusement que tu devrais accepter.

Newt jeta un regard au brun, lui souriant tristement. Il posa ensuite les yeux sur leurs deux mains et retira la sienne. Il la passa dans ses cheveux en riant. En vérité, il avait songé à dire oui, parce que ça lui aurait rendu la vie beaucoup plus simple. Simplement c'était tout bonnement impossible, il ne pouvait pas. Après tout la vie était tout sauf simple, elle était faite de choix cornéliens, de retournement de situation et d'obstacle. C'était ça la vie, c'était tout sauf une ligne toute tracé.

\- John vit à Londres. annonça-t-il. Tu pense encore sérieusement que je devrais accepter ?

Thomas baissa les yeux et agrippa le tissu de son jean. S'il devait être honnête, il répondrait que ça changeait tout. Mais il pensait avant tout au bonheur de Newt,c'était ce qui importait le plus. Pourtant, il souhaitait que ce soit à ses côtés que le blond puisse être heureux, il voulait être sa source de réconfort. Celui qui pouvait l'aider à aller de l'avant. Mais Thomas n'était qu'un gosse lui aussi et il ne pouvait pas aider Newt pas comme John pourrait le faire.

\- Je veux seulement... Tu es un enfant Newt, juste un enfant et tu ne devrais pas avoir à te soucier de problèmes d'adultes.

\- Il a quand même insisté pour m'envoyer de l'argent tous les mois et j'ai fini par accepter. Ce n'est pas beaucoup parce que c'est loin d'être quelqu'un de riche mais c'est déjà pas mal. Je songe à vendre la maison. Et déménager dans un petit appartement. Elle est en bonne état et je compte laisser la plus part des meubles. Je crois pouvoir en tirer pas mal d'argent.

\- Un petit appartement où ça ?questionna Thomas soucieux

\- Pas loin d'ici, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète Tommy, assura l'anglais en riant. Je sais que je te manquerais trop sinon !

Thomas allait répliquer quand la télé ainsi que les lumières s'éteignirent soudainement. Les plongeant dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Le brun jeta un regard par la fenêtre et vit que les lampadaires n'étaient plus éclairé.Le courant avait sauté dans tout le lotissement, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps maintenant. Depuis que Newt s'était introduit chez lui en fait. Ce dernier pesta et emprunta le portable du brun qu'il utilisa comme lampe torche. Il alla chercher une bougie et un briquet qu'il ramena dans le salon. Deux secondes plus tard une odeur de fruits rouges chatouillait leurs narines et ils gardèrent leurs yeux fixés sur la flamme, elle diffusait une chaleur enivrante dans la pièce. Procurant un sentiment de bien aisance chez les deux jeunes hommes qui humaient allègrement le parfum de la bougie. Thomas laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- C'est l'odeur qui te fait perdre la boule ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris Tommy ?

\- Je pensais à notre première rencontre, c'était aussi pendant une panne d'électricité. C'était même à cause de cette panne si je me souviens bien

Le blond baissa tout à coup les yeux, les joues rouges et se frotta nerveusement les mains. Lui aussi il s'en souvenait de cette panne de courant.

\- Tu veux dire ce jour où j'ai pas su reconnaître ma maison ? Ouais je m'en souviens, ça me rappel à quel point je suis empoté parfois.

Il avait encore beaucoup de mal avec cette histoire, et même si le brun ne s'était jamais moqué de lui à ce sujet ça restait gênant pour lui. Il se rappelait que sa grand mère lui avait dit qu'un jour il finirait par confondre son propre reflet s'il continuait. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens bien sûre,mais Newt partageait son avis. Il fallait être des plus stupides pour ne pas reconnaître sa propre maisons, peu importe qu'il fasse sombre et qu'il ai peur du noir. Parfois, il songeait au fait que la première impression que Thomas s'était faite de lui était celle d'un garçon trop étourdit. ça le rendait affreusement honteux.

Il sentit les doigts de Thomas se poser sous son menton et lui relever le visage. Les iris du brun étaient plein de tendresse, un petit rictus déformait ses lèvres. Thomas était au courant que cette histoire rendait Newt des plus mal à l'aise. Mais pour lui, qui avait quand même agis des plus ridiculement cette nuit là, c'était le plus beau de tous les souvenirs. Un moment qu'il ne refuserait jamais de revivre.

\- Si t'avais pas été aussi stupidement empoté, on se serait jamais rencontré. On se serait peut être aperçu au lycée et peut être qu'on se serait parlés quelques fois. Mais ça aurait été différent. Et tu vois, je ne veux pas que ce soit différent Newt. Si t'étais pas aussi empoté Newt, je serais toujours ce gars qui baise à gauche à droite.

Il souffla avant de continuer

\- Si t'étais pas aussi empoté,j'aurai jamais su ce que ça fait de tomber amoureux.

Newt écarquilla les yeux de surprise ce qui fit glousser Thomas. Ce dernier rapprocha leurs visages et colla leurs front. Ils fermèrent les paupières, et profitèrent du souffle chaud de l'autre sur leurs visage. Newt était heureux, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ça semblait irréel, il gardait les yeux obstinément fermé, trop apeuré que tout ça ne soit qu'un magnifique rêve. Il ne voulait pas les rouvrir et voir que Thomas n'était toujours pas là, que c'était seulement son amour trop grand qui lui jouait encore une fois des tours. Mais cette chaleur contre lui, il ne pouvait pas la nier, elle était bien réel, c'était bien réel. Thomas était bien là et...

\- Tu es amoureux de moi, dit Newt la voix rieuse

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, continua Thomas

Il posa ses mains sur les flancs du garçon et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Il entendit le soupir d'aise de Newt et l'allongea sous lui en caressant ses hanches sous le tissu. Le blond se laissa faire, fermant les yeux et profitant des lèvres chaudes de Thomas sur sa nuque.

\- Tommy

\- mmh? fit le sportif qui entreprit de lui faire un suçon

Pour toute réponse Newt tira doucement ses cheveux en arrière, et leurs visages se retrouvèrent à nouveau face à face.

\- Tu sais que je suis sensible du cuir chevelu ? réprimanda Thomas la moue boudeuse

\- Rien à foutre. fit Newt tirant sur le haut du brun pour lui retirer.

Il agrippa ensuite sa tignasse brune et l'embrassa passionnément. Thomas y répondit avec ferveur,mordant la lèvre inférieure du blond qui gémit. Le sportif en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se taquinaient,jouaient et danser ensemble. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient parfaitement l'une contre l'autre. C'était tellement plus fort que la première fois. Intense et torride. Ça avait ce goût d'urgence aussi, parce qu'ils attendaient ce baiser tous les deux depuis tellement longtemps. Tous leurs sentiments explosaient, tout ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Ils communiquaient leur amour à travers cet échange, et leurs amour étaient incommensurable. Ils se séparaient de temps en temps avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Avec plus de fougue, avec plus de désir et hardiesse Plus d'amour. Newt avait profité d'un instant où ils reprenaient leurs souffle pour enlever son propre haut. Ils étaient tous les deux torses nues, allongés sur le canapé en s'embrassant fiévreusement, découvraient leurs corps de leurs doigts, de leurs langue. Mille sensations les parcouraient, elles les électrisaient. Le blond passait ses mains partout où il pouvait, il parcourait le buste du brun de ses longs doigts fins. Caressait son échine avec maladresse. Tandis que Thomas lui, déposait des baiser un peu partout sur sa peau avant de revenir sur ses lèvres si tentatrices. Il baladait ses mains sur les hanches et les fesses de l'anglais et se délectait de ses gémissements de plaisir. Une chaleur insoutenable les entouraient et pas seulement alimentée par la flamme qui se trouvait à côté d'eux. Il y avait aussi ce brasier qui naissait en eux depuis si longtemps et qui maintenant incendiait la pièce. Ils suffoquaient,prit dans le feu ardent qui ne cessait de grandir à mesure que leurs corps se touchaient. Il n'y avait plus rien pour éteindre cet incendie, qui les consumait totalement. Le désir était si fort que Thomas ne savait pas s'il pourrait se contenir d'aller plus loin. Il sentait que ses dernières limites allaient le quitter

Elles explosèrent définitivement quand Newt mouva son bassin contre le sien.

* * *

 **Dites moi ce que vous en penser! Merci énormément d'avoir suivit cette histoire!**


End file.
